The Old, the New and the Unexpected
by Golden-Flute
Summary: --Complete--Will leaves Elizabeth and his youngest daughter at Port Royal and he and Jack take Will's oldest daughter and the crew of The Black Pearl on the adventure of a lifetime. While in Tortuga, Will enters a pub and meets someone he least expected
1. Meeting Old Friends

****

The Old, the New, and the Unexpected

By: Legolas-gurl88

Review- Will leaves Elizabeth and his youngest daughter at Port Royal and he and Jack take Will's oldest daughter and the crew of _The Black Pearl_ on the adventure of a lifetime. While in Tortuga, Will enters a pub and meets someone that he least expected.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns it all.

1. Saying Goodbye

Will and Elizabeth shared a kiss one last time. It was two o'clock in the morning and they were standing at the docks with _The Black Pearl_ floating far off in the distance. Will's two daughters peeked out from behind their mother as Will opened his arms to the oldest one, Diann. She walked forward and nestled herself in his arms, tears on her cheeks.

Will's youngest daughter, who was ten at the time, ran forward and hugged her father. He returned her hug and bent down to kiss her tear streaked cheeks.

"Ana," He told the girl, who was named after one of Jack Sparrow's crew mates, Anamaria, 

"Diann and I will be back before you know it. Take care of your mother for me."

"Yes, Daddy," She said, and then she buried her face in his chest. He hugged her as Elizabeth hugged Diann, who would be sailing with Will to Tortuga and the Isle de Muerta. As Will had recently found out, the curse was back on due to the escape of a monkey that had been 

Barbossa's pet. Will agreed to sail with Jack Sparrow, the crazed captain of _The Black Pearl_, to find the monkey and restore the coin, or coins (Will hoped that the monkey only took one) to the chest that was delivered to Cortéz.

Will and Elizabeth hugged one last time and their daughters hugged.

Elizabeth had been reluctant to let Diann sail with Will. But Will had promised to take Diann on the very next adventure that he went on and he was a man of his word, even when it resorted to whether Diann lived or not.

"This is all very nice, but can we get a move on?" A voice said behind Will, and he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find Jack Sparrow staring at him. Jack hadn't changed much in the past sixteen years.

He still wore his three-corner hat, and the red bandana that kept his messy black, now with a few white strands in it, hair, less messy. Jack's black eyes glinted in the excitement of another voyage. He smiled and his gold teeth glinted in the moonlight. His clothes were ragged and sea-worn, but he didn't seem to mind.

Diann and Ana looked in amazement at Jack, for they had heard so much about him from Will and Elizabeth.

"But who do we have here?" Jack said, moving around Will to get a good look at the girls. "Davy Jones, I must be drunk! There are three Elizabeth's standing in front of me! Well, one of them is a female Will," He said, looking from Diann to Will and back again.

"Jack, this is Diann. She is going to be sailing with us." Will said, "And this is Anamaria, named after your ship mate." But Jack was looking at Diann.

"No dought you have the blood of your father, lass. You even _look_ like him, but with longer hair. Tell me, are you willing to live up to Pirate Standard?"

"Yes," Diann said, her chin that was pointed, like her mother's, lifted into the air. Diann was fifteen and she was a free spirit, just like Will. She had his need for the sea, but Ana was like Elizabeth and wanted to stay home most of the time.

"Which means that you will be treated just like the crew, but with a little more care as I know your father would want me to, I suppose."

"I want to be right in and helping, Captain!" Diann said excitedly. Jack looked at Will as if to ask him whether this was okay.

"The decision is hers, Jack." Will said, hugging Ana one more time as she let out a wail and ran for him.

"Well, we'll need all the help we can get as there's supposed to be a storm later tomorrow." Jack said. Elizabeth's dress rustled as she moved. Will knew her well enough to know that she only did that when she was nervous about something. Certainly, the idea of her oldest daughter on deck in the middle of a fierce and rainy storm, did not comfort her.

"Now, Ann," Jack said, bending down to face Anamaria, "I want to make a deal with you. You promise to keep your mother safe for Will, and I make sure that your sister and father come back in one piece, savvy?"

"Yes sir." Ana said.

"No, no. it's 'aye cap'n!' Savvy?" 

Ana giggled.

"Aye, Cap'n!" She said.

"Good! Do we have an accord?" Jack said, holding out his hand and Ana shook it. "Well, Will, I suppose we better be off." With that, he turned around and jumped in the boat that was tied to the dock. Will helped Diann in to the boat and then gave Elizabeth a swift kiss on the cheek and Ana a hug.

"Be good." He told her. She nodded and hugged him back. Will stood up and took his and Diann's cases (Diann's was much heavier with all the dresses Elizabeth had made her pack) and handed them to Jack before jumping in himself. Jack and Will each took an oar and began to float away from a saddened Elizabeth and a sobbing Anamaria.

Diann watched them grow smaller until the fog made them disappear and the outline of a ship ahead of them appeared. She gaped at the mere size of the ship for it was breathtaking. Will, had shown her all the ships of Port Royal, but she had never seen something so eerie, yet, so fascinating. 

Will stared at the ship, too. Only the sails had changed. The ripped sails that had once hung from the masts were gone and more black sails had been attached. They were also ripped, but not as badly.

"Gibbs! Ann! Throw down the bloody ladder!" Jack yelled up to the ship as they neared the side. Instantly, a rope ladder flew down and fell with a soft _flump_ at the bottom of the boat in a heap. The other end flew down into the boat, too, meaning they had the entire ladder.

"Very funny, Natalie! Gibbs! Throw down the other one!" Jack yelled. Another rope ladder came down but the other end was attached to the side of the ship. Jack climbed up and disappeared over the edge. Will held the ladder for Diann as she climbed up. Once she had gotten safely on the ship, Will climbed up and when he flipped over the top, he saw Jack with his arm around a girl who looked no older than Diann. Gibbs and Anamaria were standing to the side, grinning.

"Welcome back, Will!" Gibbs said, shaking Will's hand. He pulled Will into a bear-like hug and over Gibbs's shoulder, he waved to Anamaria who smiled. Once Gibbs had let Will go, Will turned to Jack.

"Will, Diann, this is my daughter, Natalie Sparrow."

"Jack, you didn't tell me you were a father!" Will said, staring at the face of Jack's daughter. She looked just like him, but she had darker skin and her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail. She wore a baggy white shirt and black pants.

"Then I didn't tell you that Anamaria and I are married." Jack said casually, stroking his daughter's hair, fondly.

"What?" Will said, "How come I wasn't informed that you two had a wedding?"

"It wasn't a wedding, really. Only a disaster." Jack said.

"Why? What happened?" Will asked. This time, Anamaria who spoke.

"Well, first it rained on us and this is out in the middle of the ocean. On this very ship, mind you. The night before, Jack had his bachelor party and he was still drunk at the vows. When he pulled out the ring, he dropped it and fell overboard, but not before he pulled me in with him." She finished. 

"I'm sorry." Will said. Ana and Jack smiled.

"Well now it will be memorable." Ana said.

"Unlike yours which probably had all the rich snobs in the world. Tell me, did the Commodore come?" Said Jack.

"Yes, and he wasn't very happy. Every time I walk past him, he glares. It's just because he didn't find himself a girl after Elizabeth gave him up for me." Will said, with a slight note of happiness in his voice.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Natalie." Diann said, holding out her hand to be shaken. Natalie stared at her.

"Just because my dad knows yours, doesn't mean we have to be friends, too, does it?" Natalie asked.

"I suppose not." Diann said, lowering her hand to her side.

"Good, 'cause I'd rather jump off the side of the ship than play dolls and dress up!" Natalie said.

"I don't do that any more!" Diann said, advancing on Natalie, but Will held her back.

"Then what's that you're wearin' hm? Looks like a dress to me!"

"I'm a girl! What am I supposed to do?! Wear horrid men's pants, too!?" Diann shouted, trying to throw her father's grip off her and Jack had to start restraining Natalie.

"You wait! If yer gonna be workin' like the crew, you can't wear a tent!"

"My mother thinks very highly of this dress!"

"Yeah, well, your mother was a fool!"

"Natalie!" Jack said, trying to hold his daughter back. "This is a warning! Stop it right now, or go down to your cabin!" It was amazing how father-like Jack sounded.

"But she's insultin' my clothes, Dad!"

"Oh, and you weren't to me, right?" Diann yelled.

"Diann, stop this. I thought you were better behaved!" Will said.

"Listen to Daddy, Diann!" Natalie yelled, "NEVER insult a Sparrow! It might be the last thing you do!"

"At least I would die happy!" Diann yelled, before Will turned her around and grabbed hold of her shoulders.

"Diann, I don't care what she says. You're supposed to be a lady! If you can't listen to me when I say stop, I'll take you right back to Port Royal and there won't be any more trips! I mean that!"

Diann glared at her father for a long while before a tear ran down her face.

"Er-right. Mr. Cotton!" Jack said, beckoning to the mute pirate who had trained a parrot to talk for him. Mr. Cotton appeared at Anamaria's elbow. "Show Miss. Turner down to her cabin, please!" Mr. Cotton saluted his crazed captain and waved a hand at Diann to follow him. She took her bag from beside her father and stormed after the mute pirate.

"And as for you, young lady!" Jack said, adopting an angry paternal voice, and turning to Natalie who was fuming. "I'm not going to send you to your cabin because you're much too old for that. I told you to stop and you didn't do as I said. That will be one night of lookout duty, for you!"

"But _Dad_!" Natalie complained.

"Do you want me to make it two?" Jack said and his daughter stomped her foot and turned to the stairs that lead up to the ship's wheel and ran up them. When she settled herself out of view from the crew, Jack spoke.

"That was not a very good way for our daughters to meet." He said and Will nodded.

"No dought Natalie has your spirit. and stubbornness." Will said.

"Yes and it's been a gift at times and a curse at others."

"Speaking of curses, where did you say that monkey went off to?" Will asked.

"The last report of where he was seen was Tortuga, believe it or not."

"And with the storm, how long would it take to get there?"

"'Bout a week." Jack answered, pulling out a bottle of rum and taking a great swig.


	2. The Storm

Author: Me! Legolas-gurl88!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Jack or Will or Elizabeth. I do own Anamaria (Will's daughter) and Diann and also Natalie, but that's about it! Oh, and the plot! But the rest belongs to Disney! Brilliant Disney! 

Summary: Will leaves Elizabeth and his youngest daughter at Port Royal and he and Jack take Will's oldest daughter and the crew of _The Black Pearl_ on the adventure of a lifetime. While in Tortuga, Will enters a pub and meets someone that he least expected. Rating to be safe. 

****

Non-slash.

Note: I would like to apologize for the quality of the last chapter. The paragraphs were all choppy and confusing. I promise you, it wasn't like that when I typed it on my computer. But please be forgiving. That was my first time ever posting on fanfiction and I'm sure I'll get better as I get more and more practice. So if any chapters are choppy and the sentences go from one paragraph to the next, just give me time. I'll work it out. Now, onto the story!

2. The Storm

Will woke up from a good night's sleep when he heard a crash. He sat bolt upright in his bed and looked around. Another crash sounded. He scrambled out of bed and dressed into his clothes. 

He heard yells from the deck as he ran up the stairs. When Will had reached Jack who was at the steering wheel, he said, "What's happening, Jack?"

"The storm's come about twelve hours earlier than expected." The captain answered.

"What time is it?"

"S'bout seven o'clock." There was another crash. This time, Will could tell that it was thunder. 

Then lightning flashed over their heads. Jack licked his dirty finger and held it up in the air. He consulted his compass.

"Wind's goin' to the East. We have to go West." He said, "GIBBS!"

"Aye, Cap'n?" Gibbs's voice came from below.

"Tie up the sails! And hurry!"

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said again, only this time, it was to show that he understood his orders. 

"Men! Get those sails up! NOW!"

"Dad?" Will heard behind him. He turned around. Diann was standing there, looking very odd in his old pants and shirt. "What's happening?"

"The storm is early, Diann, it's nothing to worry about." He said, pulling her aside as Anamaria jumped up the stairs.

"What can I do, Jack?" She said.

"Get me some rum." Jack said.

"Is that it?" Anamaria asked, looking annoyed.

"Yes, Ann, please." Jack said, pecking her cheek and she rolled her eyes and bounded down the stairs.

"CAP'N!" Gibbs yelled from up above them. "THIS SAIL IS STUCK! WE NEED ANOTHER MAN UP HERE!" Jack looked around. All the crew were up there, and Ana and Natalie were both below deck. He looked at Will.

"Could you-?" He asked.

"Of course." Will said and he ran to the rope ladder leading upward.

"Be careful, Dad!" Diann yelled. Will didn't even bother to answer. He climbed up the ladder as if he did it every day. He supposed that it was the pirate blood in him. Jumping to the mast, he slid his way over to Gibbs.

"What can I do?" Will asked as rain started to pour suddenly on top of them.

"I need you to go to the tip of the mast and cut the rope. Hold onto the end. Cotton and Stemford will roll it up from there."

"Okay." He said and he easily flipped around Gibbs and inched his way down the mast. The wind started to pick up and it was harder for him to hang on. When he reached the corner, he pulled out a dagger from his belt and started to cut at the rope. It took several minutes. He knew that everything was counting on him. The other sails of the ship were up and the wind was blowing at the one sail that was down, making the ship lopsided.

"Do you need help?" Diann's voice said behind him. He jumped and nearly slid off the mast.

"Diann! What are you doing up here? Get down! It's dangerous!" Will yelled and the rain thickened, so he could hardly see his daughter.

"But I said I wanted to be helping!" She yelled.

"But that doesn't mean to come up here and get yourself killed!" Will yelled. Suddenly, the rope that he was sawing at snapped and the sail flared, knocking him and Diann in the head. Will fell, but caught himself on the mast and pulled himself up again. He looked down just to see Diann's screaming form fall into the sea with a splash.

"DIANN!" Will yelled. Behind him, Gibbs yelled, "WOMAN OVERBOARD!" Will stood up on the mast.

"WILL!" He heard Jack's voice from below, "NO! DON'T!" But it was too late. Will jumped off the corner of the mast and into the ocean.

He opened his eyes. Immediately, the salt stung them, but he didn't care. He suddenly became aware that he hadn't taken a breath before he had jumped in. His oxygen was very precious now. He dared not go up to the surface of the ocean for a new breath, because it might mean that Diann would die. He didn't know how deep this ocean was. 

Will swam down to the bottom, his head spinning and his lungs screaming that they needed air. But he couldn't pass out until he knew that Diann was safe. His legs beat faster at the thought of his daughter.

Please, he thought, _Let her be okay_.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a dark form floating slowly downward. He sped up, his eyes stinging and his lungs aching. He caught onto Diann's hair and pulled her up and grabbed her hand. Surprised that he even thought of this, Will took off his belt, discarded the dagger and pushed the belt through the fabric loop on his daughter's pants and looped it through his own and buckled the belt. There. Now he could use his hands. 

Angry at himself for taking so long, he kicked upward which cost him so much breath. The claws of unconsciousness grabbed at his body as he protested and kept kicking upward. He could just see the sky reflecting off the water above him. Just ten more feet! He told himself. The tie that was holding his hair into a ponytail came loose and his dark locks blocked his vision. When he was five feet away, unconsciousness beat him down and he passed out, floating down to the bottom of the ocean, Diann coming along with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinda short, I know. And kinda cliffie-like, but that's how I write, so if you no-like cliffie, you no-like this story. The chapters do get longer as I progress though. I hope you all like the story and are enjoying yourselves! Please review! I want to know your thoughts and feelings about this book! It would make me most happy! Remember, RETURN OF THE KING RULES! Just repeat that over and over and over… *starts rocking back and forth in chair* Sorry! Now, onto reviews!

Valanya- Thanks! I hope you like the rest!

sunshine1627- Thanks a bunch! Yup, Jack is settled as much as a pirate can be! Yeah, I've already written up to chapter 12, I'm just posting them every once in a while to give people a chance to review. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm gonna post A.S.A.P. Thanks again!

Trinityelf- Hi! How're you, mellon-nin? I'm glad I kept the characters in character for you! I better go! 


	3. Is this the End?

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected 

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Summary: Same as last time.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Pirates of the Caribbean! I really do! I suppose we all can't get what we want. But Disney did. Huzzah for Disney! Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah! I still don't own anything you recognize from the movies. As you have guessed, Disney owns Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm just an obsessed fan girl trying to make it feel like I am part of creating the story.

****

Note: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MUST HAVE REVIEWS! I unblocked the 'This author does not accept anonymous reviews' so now you can all review! Thanks to those who have already done so! Thanks! Bye!

On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

3. Is this the end?

Will yelled and sat up. A rough hand pushed him back down again.

"Quiet, Will." He heard the voice of Jack.

"What happened?" He croaked, and his breath tasted of cold, salty water. His eyes opened. They stung so badly that he shut them about two seconds.

"Jack, did you see his eyes?" He heard Anamaria say from behind Jack. "They're so red!"

"Ann, I'm not color blind. I can see." Jack said. "Get the boy something warm to drink. And get something for Diann, too."

"Diann!" Will yelled, sitting up. Despite the stinging of his eyes and the chill in his body, he swerved around to see Diann lying unconscious about six feet away from him. Next to her, sat Natalie and Mr. Cotton. 

As Jack tried to force Will down again, Will knocked his hand away and scrambled over to Diann. Her hair was wet and her face pale. Her eyes were closed tight. Will opened one to see if her eyes were infected as bad as his. Luckily, they were only a pink tinge. As though in protest, her eye snapped shut again. Will breathed a sigh of relief: Diann was still alive.

"Will, lie down again." Jack said.

"But Diann-"

"She's in safe hands. If you're not going to lie down, then sit at the side of the ship." Jack ordered, placing his hand on Will's shoulder and guiding him to the side of the ship.

Anamaria came back, holding two cups of steaming cups of tea. She handed one to Will, who took a sip and then gave the other to Natalie. Mr. Cotton held Diann up as Natalie poured the tea down Diann's throat.

"Ann," Jack said, turning to his wife, "Get a cloth with fresh water on it. We need to get the salt out of Will's eyes before they get infected.

"Aye, cap'n." She said and ran back downstairs.

"Will, why did you jump in? We almost lost you!" Jack said.

"I couldn't let my oldest daughter die if there was something I could do to prevent it, Jack. You should know." Suddenly, a chill ran through his back and he shivered.

"Keep drinking, Will. We'll get you into bed in a minute. Once Ann comes back with that cloth." 

Will took several sips before Anamaria had come back, holding a basin of fresh water and a cloth. Jack took the cloth, dipped it into the water and without ringing it out placed it over Will's eyes. The coolness of the cloth made Will feel feverish. He leaned back and fell asleep, thinking it would be all better in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But the morning did not come with good news. Both Will and Diann had been moved into their cabins. 

Will was now so sick that he could hardly move without aching. There would be times when the fever made him so hot that he would sweat so badly and whoever was caring for him at the time would have to put a damp cloth to his forehead. There would be other times when he would be so cold that he would have shivering fits and no one could do anything for that except take the covers off him and unbutton his shirt.

Occasionally, Jack would visit him, telling him that Diann was fine, only a lot worse than he was. She was retching far to often to not be worried about. To Will, this did not sound like 'fine,' and he was worried. Even when he begged Jack, the captain would not let Will see Diann.

"S'not worth her getting you sick or you getting her sick." He would say before turning around and leaving Will to think of his daughter and what his own promise of bringing her with him, brought upon her.

To make matters worse, the storm had held them back longer than they thought and they would be arriving in Tortuga ten days from then. Will thought he had to get off _The Black Pearl_ only for a short while and go somewhere where he could ponder to himself without being bothered.

Five days later, Will was feeling almost himself again. He was no longer having fits of heat and coldness and he could sit up without feeling sick. His legs were still too weak to walk, but he promised himself that as soon as he could walk, he would see Diann, no matter what Jack said.

That day came two days later. Even if he was feeling fatigue, he could walk and he took that opportunity to see his daughter. Jack did not object, to Will's surprise but let him in immediately.

As Will stepped inside, a horrible smell of sickness came over him. He walked to Diann's bed to find her paler than he had last seen her and definitely skinnier. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Dad?" She said weakly, holding up her hand. Will took it. He sat down next to her.

"I'm here." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick." She answered. "I'm really hungry, but I can't eat anything."

"Have you tried keeping your food down?" Will asked.

"Yes. It doesn't work." Diann started to shiver. Will took a cloth that was by Diann's bedside and mopped his daughter's forehead with it. "Why are your eyes so red?" She asked him.

"I opened them in the ocean." He said.

"What were you doing in the ocean?" Diann asked. Will chuckled softly.

"Who do you think jumped in after you?"

"Oh, Dad, I'm sorry!" Diann said, sitting up and hugging her father.

"Nothing's wrong, Diann. I just want you to feel better." Will said, hugging his daughter back.

"That's why they wouldn't let me see you!" Diann sobbed into Will's shoulder. "You were sick, too! And that's why you wouldn't come to see me!"

"That would have been a very far-fetched story if it weren't true, but it wasn't your fault." Will said, patting Diann's back.

"I'm sorry I ever went up on that stupid mast! And it was all to show Natalie that I can do anything she can!"

"Wait." Will said, pulling his daughter away from him. "That was why you went up there? To show Natalie that you could do something that even I couldn't do?"

"Yes."

"That was a really dangerous thing you did, Diann." Will said. "I would punish you, but you seem to be learning a lesson right now."

"Yes." Diann said again. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay." Will said. Then trying to change the subject he added, "We'll be reaching Tortuga in about three days. But right now, I want you to sleep." Gently, he helped Diann gulp down some water and lie back into her pillow. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the cabin.

"Will! How're ya doin'?" Gibbs said as Will walked up on deck.

"A little tired, but well enough to help out if there is anything that needs to be done." Will said.

"Nah, you helped out enough for now. Why don't you go down to your cabin and get some rest before we make it to Tortuga?"

"Are you sure? I can help." Will said.

"Go on! Get some sleep!"

"Before I do, I want to ask you something." said Will.

"And what would that be?" Gibbs said.

"Who pulled me out of the water?"

"Oh. Well, that would have to be Jack. He took off his jacket and jumped right in. No commands for someone to take over the wheel or anything! When he found you, you were at the bottom of the ocean. He was glad that you had looped your belt around the both of you so he could just grab one of you and pull both up. Very smart that was, Will."

"Thank you." Will said.

"Anyway, Jack was really impressed with your quick thinking of that belt tactic. He said it would have been some stunt that Bootstrap would have used on you if you had fallen in."

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"That ocean was really deep. How did he go all the way down, grab me and Diann and swim all the way back up without suffocating?"

"You forgot one thing."

"Oh, right. He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye, that I am!" Jack said from behind Will. "Glad to see you're better, Will. Now, we've made up one day from the storm. We'll be in Tortuga in about two days now. If you want to go rest your eyes a bit, it would be much appreciated by all of us to know that you're well."

"Aye, Cap'n." Will said.

"Good. Off with you, then!" 

So, Will slept for the rest of the day. When he woke up the morning, he dressed into his windswept clothes and walked up to the deck and found Jack standing by the side of the ship and Natalie with her feet over the ship. Jack was murmuring to her. Will looked around and found that Anamaria had taken over the wheel.

"Good morning, Jack." Will said, walking up beside the captain. "And Natalie."

"Good morning, Mr. Turner." Natalie answered back. 

"Will." Will told her.

"Right. Will." She said, then she swung her legs onto the deck and walked off to her mother.

"Is she okay?" Will asked Jack.

"She's fine. Never question a Sparrow's sanity, Will." Jack said.

"I do for you all the time." Will said. Jack smiled his golden, toothy smile.

"I'm an acceptation." Jack said. "Have you seen Diann yet?"

"No. I was just on my way to do so."

"It was my turn to care for her last night. She was yelling for you quite a bit."

"And why didn't you get me?" Will asked.

"Because you were sleeping. She finally fell asleep around five o'clock."

"What time is it, now?"

"It's nine o'clock, now." Jack said, looking out at the horizon.

"Jack." Will said.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me and Diann." 

"Not a problem at all. You could have killed yourself, though."

"I know."

"Jack!" Anamaria yelled.

"What?"

"There's a ship out there!" Ana yelled, pointing towards the west. Jack and Will ran to the starboard side of the ship. There was indeed a ship sailing closer to them. Jack took out a telescope from his pocket and gazed through it.

"I can't read the name from here!" He yelled. Will suddenly realized that he knew that ship. He took the telescope from Jack and stared at the ship. He was right. It was _The Elizabeth_, Commodore Norrington's ship.

"Do you know that pretty boat?" Jack asked Will as he lowered the telescope.

"It's Norrington's ship, _The Elizabeth_." 

Jack snorted.

"Named after who?" He said sarcastically.

"It's not funny, Jack. If he finds you and your crew, you'll be hung for sure. If he finds me and Diann, I'll be hung and Diann shunned and Elizabeth and Ana will be, too."

"You sure do like to make people feel better, don't you?" Jack said. "How fast does it go?"

"Faster than _The Interceptor_, that's for sure."

"Ann! Take her as fast as she'll go strait to Tortuga."

"Aye! And what happens if they catch us?" 

Jack thought for a little bit.

"Get the cannons ready!"

"Aye, Cap'n! MEN! PREPARE THE CANNONS!" Anamaria yelled and the crew rushed to sides of the ships, getting cannonballs ready.

"Will. Get Natalie and go into Diann's cabin. Keep them there. If anything goes wrong, sneak up to the deck, here and take a boat to Tortuga." Jack said.

"I can help you fight." Will said.

"Will--"

"Jack. I care for my daughter. I can't help her or you if I'm below the deck. Let me fight."

"Okay, Will, but only because you're Bootstraps' son. FINCH! GET NATALIE IN DIANN'S CABIN AND WATCH OVER THEM BOTH!" Jack yelled, running up to his wife and taking over the wheel as she ran down to help Gibbs with a cannon. The man called Finch saluted his captain and ran downstairs. Will ran up to Jack.

"What can I do?"

"Set up the cannons. Prepare to fire if we can't get away from Norrington."

"Aye, Cap'n." Will said, and he jumped down the stairs and helped Cotton load the cannon. Will chanced a look up. _The Elizabeth_ was closer than before. If they didn't go faster soon, they would have to stop and fight. If Norrington caught sight of Will, he would have him hung. And then what would Elizabeth do? After several minutes, _The Elizabeth_ was even closer… too close to escape from.

"Men, set up the cannons!" Jack yelled, "There's no way we'll outrun them now! We're going into battle!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ooh, cliffie! I'm sorry if I'm driving you nuts with all these cliffies! I just write that way! Please forgive us, precioussss! *Ducks as people throw things at her* Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-- hey! A donut! Thanks to whoever threw the donut! *Takes bite* *Says with muffled voice* Reviews!

****

Valanya- Heh heh… strangle me… heh heh-- that's a good one! I'm glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter! It was definitely longer than the last one and I'm glad. I hate writing those really short ones. It drives me nuts to write short ones! I'm trying to train myself to write longer chapters. So far, I'm succeeding. Anyway, I'll try to post again as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing!

****

Trinityelf- Hey, Trin! Thanks for the review! *Does Happy Dance* I hope more people review as the story goes on. The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began not far from here the road has come and I must follow if I can! YAY! I probably messed it up, but oh well! Talk to you next chappie!

DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW! Thanks! Bye!

Legolas-gurl88


	4. The Battle of the Pirates

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Summary: Blah, blah, blah… refer to chapter 1 to see the actual summary.

****

Disclaimer: Let me check… uh-huh… uh-huh… uh-huh… nope… I still don't own anything that you recognize from the movie… *busts into tears*. Bravo Disney for thinking of such a great movie! We owe them these ideas! Thanks, Disney, Gore Verbinski and actors for giving us something to live for… writing stories about our favorite actors! *cough* Orlando Bloom *cough*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4. The Battle of Pirates

"Men! Prepare the cannons! I'm going to turn so you can get better shots at them!" Jack yelled, turning the wheel so violently that everyone had to hold on to a rope to steady themselves as the ship leaned to the left. Now that _The Elizabeth_ was close by, Will could see the faces of every man, standing by their own cannons. 

Will blinked. 

None of these men were of the Royal Navy. They were all as dirty looking as the crew of _The Black Pearl_. Some were wearing eye patches and others were wearing bandannas and every single one of them was wearing torn clothes. These men hadn't ever lived in Port Royal, for Will knew every face in his town. These were _pirates_.

"Jack!" Will yelled, "Jack! Those men aren't from Port Royal!" Jack stared through his telescope.

"Davy Jones! It-- but it can't be!" Jack yelled, "That's Captain Plankard's crew! I thought they'd all drowned!"

"Who's Plankard?" Will yelled.

"Only the bloodiest captain that roamed the Caribbean!"

"That about sums it up, Jack Sparrow." A deep, croaky voice said from above all their heads. Everyone stared upward to see a shadowy figure jump from the mast in front of Jack.

"Plankard." Jack said under his breath. Plankard had a big, gray beard and gray eyes to match. His coat was big-- probably stuffed with stolen goods, Will reminded himself. The Captain was tall-- taller than both Jack and Will. His nose was big and Will thought to himself that he could smell anything from a mile away. But the most noticeable trait on this ancient looking captain, was a long scar along his cheek.

"Sparrow." Plankard said aloud, "I thought I drowned you years ago."

"I thought the same of you and your crew." Jack said. Will ran up the stairs to Jack's side. Plankard gazed at him.

"Well, if it not be Bootstrap, it'd be his son." Plankard said. "Move aside, boy."

"How did you come across _The Elizabeth_?" Will asked, not taking his eyes off Plankard's hand, which moved to his sword.

"Borrowed it from a pompous chap-- by the name of Norrington, or so he told me."

"Where is he?" Will said, slowly inching his hand toward his own sword, which was tied around his waist.

"Down below the deck, in the brig. I only tell you that because I know you'd never make it down there for a valiant rescue." Plankard said.

"What do you want, Plankard?" Jack asked.

"Don't be daft, Jack. You know I only would come for _The Black Pearl_. And I suppose to gain revenge on you." He added as an afterthought.

"Well, you're a fool to try." Jack said.

"Well, I suppose if I can't have The Pearl, I'll sink her to the bottom of this ocean!" There was a giant BOOM and a CRASH as one of the cannons on _The Elizabeth_ hit the side of The Pearl. Plankard turned to his ship, angrily.

"YOU FOOLS!" He roared, "WAIT UNTILL I'M BACK ON _THAT_ SHIP!" With that, he jumped on the side of _The Black Pearl_ and took a rope. Once he had swung safely back onto _The Elizabeth_, the cannons had fired again. There was a tremendous groan as The Pearl started to sink.

"All spare men, get down below to make repairs!" Jack yelled, jumping at the wheel so fast that he almost knocked Will over. 

"Wait." Will said as Jack barely touched the wheel to _The Black Pearl_. "Just fire at them. I'll go across and get Norrington."

"Will, don't!" Jack yelled, "There are many ways that plan could go wrong! And even if you did get Norrington back to safety, he would want to hang you dry!"

"I've got to try, though, don't I?" Will said, taking hold of a rope and pulling himself up on the wall of the ship. "If things get to bad to stick around, just leave without me."

"Will-- NO!" Jack yelled, but too late. Will had already swung himself over to _The Elizabeth_ and landed on the deck. Fortunately, all the pirates were too focused on _The Black Pearl_, which had just started shooting at them to notice that there was a new man among them. And lucky for Will, Norrington had given him a tour of _The Elizabeth_, so he knew exactly where to go. 

He bounded silently down the stairs and turned right. He went down more stairs and met up with a pirate. 

The pirate pulled out his sword, but Will was too quick for him. He pulled out his own sword and stabbed the pirate in the heart. Once the pirate had fallen dead, Will ran down a small, rickety hall. At the very end, was the brig. He turned in this room so fast that he slipped in his haste, on the wet floor. He fell to his knees and skidded down the hall of jail cells. Finally, he halted in front of a cell that held at least twelve men in red coats. The one in the front turned around. It was Norrington.

The young, but mature man looked unharmed except for a bruise above his right eyebrow. His eyes looked scared and his blue coat torn.

"Turner?" He said, "Is that you?"

"Yes." Will said, standing up. "Are you okay?"

"How did you get here?" Norrington asked. Will decided not to answer that question.

"Is there a key anywhere around here?" He said, looking around.

"Not one that I've seen." Norrington answered.

"Then let me look at the lock." Will said, kneeling down and peering into the key hole. This was well crafted and Will felt ashamed that such a beautiful ship, bearing his wife's name had fallen into the grimy hands of untrustworthy pirates.

"Commodore." A soldier said from behind Norrington, "The secret key."

"Oh, yes!" Norrington said, "Very well, Leavesdon, thank you. Turner," He said, turning to the blacksmith, "There is a spare key under that barrel over there." Will looked around and spotted a large barrel that was full of water. He ran over to it and pushed it aside. A large, brass key lay beneath it. Will scooped it up and ran to the jail cell holding the Commodore and his men. He pushed the key in the lock and turned. The door to the cell swung open and Norrington ran out.

"Thank you, Turner." He said, straitening his ruined jacket. Just then, four or five pirates ran in, one of them, he had just killed in the hallway.

"Get 'em!" One of them shouted and they all unsheathed their swords and ran at the party of men, in which only one of them, Will, was armed. He turned to Norrington.

"Commodore, run to the deck and swing over to _The Black Pearl_! I'll hold these off! Run!"

"_The Black Pearl_?" Norrington said as Will's sword clanged with the first pirate and he stabbed him and tossed him aside. "Why--"

"Please Commodore, trust me!" Will yelled, fighting with a second pirate, "RUN!" The Commodore didn't need twice telling. He and his men ran to the door, followed by all the pirates and Will pulled off a spectacular diversion by stabbing his sword in the floor of the ship, and creating a giant hole that started to leak. (Just pretend he's strong enough to do that)

With all the pirates trying to plug up the hole, Norrington and his men ran out of the brig and onto the deck. They all took off their bright red coats, so they wouldn't be as noticeable, they ran to the end of the ship where it was less populated and grabbed ropes and swung over to _The Black Pearl_, which was, to navy officers, not a comforting place. Before they landed on the deck of the ship with black sails, they heard Captain Plankard yell, "Men! We're going down! All hands below deck to repair damages!" 

"Captain!" One of the crew members of the pirates yelled, "We caught the man responsible! Bootstraps' son!"

"Get him up here! I want a word with the boy!"

Norrington tried to take the rope back to _The Elizabeth_, but one of his men stopped him. Turner had just saved all their lives and what would Plankard do to him?

"Dad?" Norrington heard a small voice behind him. He turned to find Diann Turner standing behind him. "Commodore Norrington!" She said. Her face was pale and she was wearing a nightgown. Her black, curly hair, which looked like her father's was tied into a messy ponytail.

"Miss. Turner!" Norrington said, just amazed to find her here as she was with him. "What are you doing here with all these-- these pirates?"

"I'm here with my father." She said, "Where is he?" Behind Norrington, on _The Elizabeth_, he heard a yell and a splash. He looked down to find the figure of Will floating in the water, face up. His eyes were closed, and his shoulder bleeding.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" He heard the voice of Jack Sparrow yell. "Someone! Get Will up here! Natalie, get some towels! Gibbs! Get Will up here!" All the pirates suddenly started to shift as they were all given orders by Jack Sparrow. Gibbs ran by Norrington and he recognized him as the man that had sailed with them from England when they had found a young Will in the water.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Norrington asked, and Gibbs stopped. He turned to find Norrington staring at him.

"Lieutenant Norrington?" He said. Meanwhile, _The Elizabeth_ was sailing away quickly. In seconds, it was about fifty feet away from _The Black Pearl_.

"Commodore, now, Mr. Gibbs." Norrington said.

"GIBBS! WHEN I SAID TO PULL WILL OUT OF THE WATER, I DIDN'T MEAN WHEN YOU FELT LIKE IT!" Sparrow yelled.

"Aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled, taking a rope and jumping in the water. Diann, who had been drifting off after she had asked Norrington where her father was, suddenly jerked out of her phase. She looked over the side of the ship.

"DAD! She screamed. In a matter of minutes, Mr. Cotton and Anamaria had pulled Gibbs and Will out of the water. Will was breathing deeply and his eyes opened.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Diann shrieked, running to her father.

"Diann, what are you doing out of bed? Go back, now!" Will said, grasping his punctured shoulder.

"Not until I know you're okay." Diann said, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine. It's just my shoulder. It will heal soon enough. Now off to bed." Will said.

"But Dad--"

"Go. You need your rest."

"As do you."

"Diann," Jack said, appearing at Diann's elbow, "Do as your father says. He'll be fine, I promise. Now, I don't even know why Natalie let you out of bed."

"Aye, Cap'n." Diann said, halfheartedly, then stumped off, coughing all the way. Jack's attention then turned to Will.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay put before that information penetrates that thick skull of yours?"

"At least once more, Jack, as always." Will said.

"Turner." Norrington said, and everyone's attention turned to him for the first time, "Why are you on this ship? I thought you and Elizabeth had fled after…" His voice trailed off.

"After what?" Will asked, sitting up and ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"After… the attack of the pirates." Norrington finished.

"What?"

"Those pirates attacked Port Royal some nights ago." Norrington said, "My men and I were on _The Elizabeth_ at the time and they attacked us. Once we were put in the brig, heaven knows what condition they left Port Royal in."

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us as long as necessary." Jack said, stepping forward and Norrington stepped back.

"I hardly need say that I won't take any hospitality from pirates." He said.

"Well, then you'd find more hospitality from the ocean, as every single person on this ship is a pirate." Will said.

"But you--"

"I am a pirate as you fully know. It has just taken me a while to accept that fact. And Diann is a pirate… or shall we say-- she carries the blood of her grandfather in her."

"Grandfather? Not the Governor?"

"No, _my_ father. Bootstrap Bill."

"Oh. Yes… of course."

"So, are you willing to chance your life and take the hospitality of the friendliest pirates in the Caribbean, mate?" Jack asked.

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Not entirely. Unless you chose to jump off the edge of this ship."

"Then, we'll stay here. But only under the circumstances that we are dropped off at the next port and Turner is not to speak a word of this at Port Royal."

"Are you sure you didn't see Elizabeth or Ana?" Will asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I am sure. Do not think I would joke about this. Now what about our bargain?"

"Agree-- wait. I see no prophet in it for us." Jack said, his eyes narrowing, "What would _we_ get out of this little bargain?" The Commodore thought about it for a second. What could he give a pirate? There was only one thing he could think of, even though it pained him to even know what the consequences could be.

"I will tell my men to stop hunting for you." He said, finally. Jack smiled.

"Agreed." He said, shaking his dirty hand with the Commodore's manicured hand. "Will?" 

Will sighed.

"Agreed."

"Then, it's off to Tortuga." Jack said, walking drunkenly towards his place at the steering wheel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now, **I promise**, next chapter, it will be getting to the good part! Next chapter, they are going to Tortuga and Will meets… ah, but I can't spoil it for you, now can I? How do I know next chapter will have Tortuga in it, you ask? It's already written. Why don't I just post it now, you ask? I'm waiting for reviews! REVIEW! It would make me most happy! I don't care if it's about the story or if your dog threw up on the carpet last Friday night! Tell me something! I must have reviews! I feed off them, just like… um… Jack feeds off Rum! Review answering time!

****

Trinityelf- Thanks for correcting me! I've still got Lakmé stuck in my head. Thanks a lot! Actually, it's a good song, so… yeah, yeah, yeah… listen to my random babblin' won't ya? Di' ja like the chapter? I like it… the next two are some of my favorite… I'll post them A.S.A.P. Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle, mellon-nin! [May the wind fill your sails, my friend].

****

Valanya- I laughed out loud when you said, 'No strangulation needed'J Tee-hee! I hope you liked this chapter. This one wasn't as much of a cliffie, but the next two chapters are some of my favorites. I already know what happens… I'm just waiting a week (sometimes less, 'cause I want to post again) to see if anyone reviews. But you and the rest of the readers get it in two parts (two weeks or so). Talk to you next time! Thanks for being a wonderful reviewer!


	5. A Surprise in Tortuga

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Summary: Same as it's always been (from now on, I'm not gonna write the summary).

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything you recognize from the movie and if you haven't already guessed, Disney still owns it all.

Now, on with the story! (This is one of my favorite chapters!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5. A Surprise in Tortuga

The last day of sailing on _The Black Pearl_ was not fun. The Commodore and his men said very little and even if Jack offered them a feast fit for thirty people, the seven of them only had water. The Commodore and Will had to share a cabin and Will gave up his bed for Norrington and slept on the floor.

In the morning, when he woke up, his injured arm was stiff and sore. When he walked into the galley, pulling on a new shirt, Anamaria caught sight of the pink injury. She quickly took a cloth and (to Jack's dislike) some rum and rubbed Will's shoulder with it. It stung Will so badly that when Jack complained that it was a bottle of rum wasted, Will lost all patience and yelled, "It's no day at the beach for me, either!" After that, Jack stayed silent.

On a brighter note, Diann was well enough to get out of bed and wander around the ship. Even when she claimed that she was well enough to go into Tortuga, Will disagreed. She argued with him for an hour before she told him that Jack would say otherwise. When the captain walked into the room that they were talking in, she bombarded him with the question and he was on Will's side. 

After Will left Diann feeling very angry, she locked the door to her room and no one could get back in until her bad mood had ebbed. That moment only came when Anamaria had talked with her and said that she, Diann and Natalie would stay up later than the boys and tell ghost stories.

Finally, around mid-afternoon, Mr. Cotton's parrot yelled, "Land Ho!" Will and Diann ran to the bow of the ship and saw ahead of them, a town where constant gunshots were fired in the air and people were drinking two bottles of rum at once on the docks. Jack shouted out instructions and jumped down to Will.

"Get ready, Will. When you, me, Gibbs and the rest of the crew go to Tortuga, we'll split up and search for that bloody monkey, savvy?"

"And what should we do if we happen to find the monkey?" Will asked.

"Knock it out, take it to the ship and Anamaria and the girls will fire one of the cannons. We'll all be able to hear it, wherever we are."

"Aye, Cap'n." Will said.

"Good. Now, I'll check the bar-"

"Hold up there, Captain." Gibbs said, jumping down by Jack, "You'll only get held up by ordering rum. As the rest of us."

"Well, who do you suppose is going to search there, then? The monkey might be in there." Jack said, frowning.

"We'll send Will." Gibbs said without hesitation.

"Me?"

"Aye. You're the only one of the men here that won't be tempted to buy a drink." Gibbs said.

"You've had a lot of time to think about this, haven't you?" Jack said, turning to Gibbs.

"Aye, Cap'n." Gibbs said, walking off and helping drop to sail to the docks.

"Note to self: Make sure Gibbs doesn't think too much." Jack said, walking back to the wheel. 

"Will, I suggest you bring your sword. In a place like Tortuga, you never know where trouble is brewing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later, Will had said his goodbyes to Diann and had gotten off the ship. It felt strange to be walking on solid ground, without waves constantly tipping the boat under his feet. Once Jack, Gibbs, Will and the rest of the crew had split up, Will was happy he had gotten the job of searching the pub. It was the only place he knew of in Tortuga, so he knew his way there without getting lost and he didn't get the job of searching in the dump, which was Gibbs' job. Apparently, Jack was punishing Gibbs for depriving him of searching the pub.

When Will entered the pub, a cloud of smoke from the pipes of the noisy men and the dully lit torches and candles in the room, swarmed in on Will. To breathe, he had to sit down at the nearest table he could find. He looked around, trying to find the monkey in which had the medallion. At one point, he thought he had spotted it, but it wasn't the same one. This one was black.

When his gaze circled the room once more, his eyes stopped on a party of three. There were two men and woman. Surprisingly, he became interested in what they were saying. Over the babble of the other men in the room, he heard snatches of their conversations. From what he heard, they were telling stories of the sea and their own adventures.

The two men were both bald and one had an earring in his left ear. They both were broad shouldered and had huge muscles. But what really caught Will's attention, was the young woman, who looked no older than he.

She had dark, blonde hair and brown eyes. Her chin was pointed, yet rough, but her neck was slim. Her elbow-length hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore gray pants and a shirt that looked just like Jack's but it was pinned up a little more ways. Even her ears looked familiar. She laughed and the ringing sound it had, brought back memories to Will… but which ones? That laugh comforted him, like Elizabeth's, but he was sure that this woman didn't remind him of his wife. No, this memory was long, long ago. Will almost pinned it down, when something startled him.

While her mess-mates talked amongst themselves, she let her eyes wander, finally resting on Will and then past him. She did a double take. It was so strange: They were both looking at each other, as though they had seen the other somewhere before, but couldn't remember. Then, a glint in the woman's eye told Will that she had remembered, making him feel stupid as he couldn't figure it out.

Wondering why the woman wasn't listening to their story, the men turned to see what she was looking at. At the same time, they jumped out of their seats and yelled in unison, "BOOTSTRAP!"

"Don't be stupid. That's his son." The woman said calmly, standing up and walking over to Will. The entire pub was silent. "Now you two, sit down." She ordered.

"But Sparrow-" They protested.

"I SAID _SIT_!" She yelled and the two men, who were two sizes bigger than her, sat. She walked up to Will and reached out a hand for his face. He backed away, cautiously.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get a good look at you." She said. Her fingers touched his cheek. They were so cold and fragile, and familiar, yet they had a trace of roughness to them. To him, the woman called Sparrow's fingers felt as if they had seen many years of hard labor on a ship, pulling ropes and handling the wheel. She moved her hands to his shoulders and looked into his face.

Her eyes met his. They showed Will, every care and devotion of this woman. He could see a familiar glimmer of excitement deep within the brown orbs. He could see clearly, the waves in her eyes, breaking against the side of the ship-- could almost see the seagulls flying over… black sails.

"Is it really you?" She whispered. The pub was deadly silent now. The only sound was the burning of the torches. "Will Turner, Son of Bootstrap Bill?" Will nodded slowly and some people in the room gasped. Suddenly, Sparrow let out a shriek that sounded like the girl she had covered up in her desperation to be one of the men. She hugged him close to her, crying.

"Oh, Will! I knew you were alive! But the last time I saw Jack-- He said you were dead! Oh, Will! I have so much to tell you! So much to share about your life and mine! You must tell me of what became of mother! And I shall tell you about father! I can't believe you're here! In Tortuga! I missed you so much, my big brother!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How'd'ja like it? Was it good? The next chapter is even better if you liked this one! This one's a cliffie, but not the biggest one in the world. Sorry this chapter is short, though. Oh well, you win some you lose some! Now, onto review (s)!

****

Trinityelf- Wow… you're the only reviewer… *imitating Lurtz* Useless! No, you're not useless… I'm glad you liked the chapter! I'll talk to you later! *Squeal* Only a few more days 'till Hidalgo!

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. THe Fight of the Turners

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

Author: Legolas-gurl88

Disclaimer: Disney owns everyone except certain people in this story, whom I just made up!

Story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6. The Fight of the Turners

"What?" Will asked, pulling himself out of Sparrow's tight hug. Her smile faltered.

"Don't you remember me?" She asked.

"What's to remember? I was an only child." Will said.

"No, you weren't. Our mother gave birth to me four years after you were born. Our father, Bootstrap, took me on one of his raids, when we came across a messenger boat. They said that Mum had died and you were nowhere to be found. They said you were dead." She explained. Will's brow furrowed. This all made sense, but Jack had known Bootstrap Bill so well… how could he have forgotten to tell Will that he had a _sister_?

It was then that Will knew where he had seen Sparrow before. She was a spitting image of their mother. Will remembered nothing of having a sister ever in his life, but he was so sure that she was telling the truth… she had the glint that Will remembered so well in his father's eyes.

One of Sparrow's friends stood up an thumped over to where the two Turners stood.

"This ain't Bootstrap Bill's son. Ain't no way some sissy boy like him ever had Bootstrap for a father."

"I know you didn't just insult my brother." Sparrow said, turning to the man, "Is there something you would like to discuss with me, Tailor?"

"Well, the boy's a ninny. Look at him! He ain't nothing but a grain of sand in the ocean."

"Tailor, I'm warning you. Don't insult my family."

"But the boy-"

"Looks just like Dad, so if you're insulting Will, you're insulting Bootstrap as well."

"But he is. Look at him!"

"TAILOR!" Sparrow yelled, "Don't you dare insult my brother or father, or anyone in my family for that matter! For all you know, he could be the best bloody pirate in the Caribbean!"

"I dought it." Tailor muttered under his breath, but the pub was so quiet anyway, that Sparrow could still hear him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled. "Every Turner is a natural pirate! Sailing and swordplay come naturally to us!"

"I don't dought that _you _were brought up by Bootstrap, lass." Tailor said, his face growing red, his earring glinting in the torchlight. "You were brought along with your father. You've been on ships since you was only five years old. But the boy was left behind with your mother, so…"

"DID YOU JUST CALL MY BROTHER A COWARD?!" Sparrow yelled, unsheathing a sword.

"Aw, come on, lass. I don't want to be fighting a lady in a pub. Ain't right."

"Then you're the coward! Come on, give me your best fight!" Sparrow yelled.

"Very well, then." Tailor said, pulling out his own sword. "But who be there to take over if you should get hurt? Westa is there for me." Sparrow looked around, her eyes resting on Will.

"My brother of course!" She said.

"The boy?!" Tailor laughed, "That is foolish, lass! You've only known the boy for five minutes 

and you're going to let him take over for you?"

"Trust me, if Bootstrap was really his father, swordplay just came naturally for him and he'll be 

better than I am, since he has better upper strength than I do." Sparrow said, scowling at Tailor. 

Will looked over at Westa. He was two times bigger than Will and his muscles and broad 

shoulders looked even bigger now that Will knew that he might have to face the man. "Every 

Turner can do swordplay."

"Well, let's get this over with. I've my mother to visit later and I'd be much obliged if we could 

get this done with early." Tailor said.

"Then let's begin!" Sparrow yelled, jumping forward and holding out her sword. Tailor dodged 

this sudden attack and took his weight to his advantage to push Sparrow aside. She stumbled and 

knocked into a table. The bottles that had been on it, were now in shards on the floor. The people 

in the pub formed a circle around the two fighters.

Tailor ran forward and threw all his weight into the end of the sword. Sparrow parried this easily, 

but she was a little shaken up. They fought for several more minutes. Will glanced over at Westa, 

hoping that Sparrow wouldn't need him to come to her rescue. He felt very reluctant to fight 

either Tailor or Westa. A shriek sliced into his thoughts and his eyes darted to the scene in front 

of him. Sparrow was on the ground, her sword beside her and she was holding her right arm, 

gasping in pain.

Will ran over to her, feeling sick himself.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, kneeling down next to her. He pulled her hand away from her 

arm to find that there was a rip in her sleeve and a cut the size of _The Black Pearl_. What was 

more, the sword that she had been stabbed with hadn't stopped when it punctured her skin, but had gone right through her entire arm, therefore, on either side of her arm, there was a bloody stain.

"I'm fine, Will." She gasped. "I just can't fight. You do it. I know the reason you came here for wasn't to fight for me, but I want you to show them that Turners are stronger than most think. Please, Will…" She gasped again. A sword with blood shining on the tip had appeared under Will's throat.

Will looked up to find Tailor standing in front of him. Will held both hands in the air, surrendering, and stood up.

"You see, Sparrow?!" Tailor shouted at Sparrow, who looked shocked that Will had given in so easily. "He's givin' up! I told you he was nothing but a coward!"

"But… Will…" Sparrow said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Get over it, Lass! The lad is nothing more than a coward."

"Not quite." Will said, with his hands still in the air. With his left foot, he kicked at Sparrow's sword which still lay on the ground. It did several flips over his head before he caught it gracefully in his hand. The pub was full of cheers for his little stunt. Before Tailor could say anything, Will sunk the whole of the sword into Tailor's fat stomach.

The man started to sweat and gasp. Will jerked the sword out of the man's stomach.

"I don't think you will make it to your mother's house, today." Will said as Tailor fell to the ground and died. The pub was silent once more.

"Why you little WHELP!" Westa yelled, pulling out his sword. Will tossed Sparrow's sword aside and pulled his own out. As nice as her blade was, he was used to his own and he preferred them more. Westa started to shout again, "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! YOU KILLED TAILOR!"

And with that, West jumped into the circle and without warning, sliced Will's left arm with his sword. Will shouted and then swung his own sword back. As Westa stumbled backward at the full, shocking, impact of the smaller man in front of him Will stared at his arm. It was bleeding, but it wasn't too bad. When he looked up, Westa was two feet in front of him, bringing his sword down upon Will's head. Will held his sword up and stopped the blade.

Westa tried several times for his blade to make contact with Will, but Will had put all the knowledge of his swordplay skills to his use. Westa may have been bigger, but that made him slower. Will also determined the size of the man's I.Q. It had to be very low, for the Westa had no fighting style. He merely swung at Will however he could. Will did detest this fighting. He thought back to his fight with Jack, so many years ago. 

Jack had been smaller, about Will's size, so that was not the issue then. They had both been on equal terms, but now Will was the smaller, weaker man, with only skill to help him.

His thoughts were punctured as Westa got irritated and decided to use his fist and it sunk deep into Will's stomach. Will gasped for breath, clutching his free hand to his new sore. Westa took this chance to push Will into a table. Will landed on it and did a flip over it and landed on the other side. The men and women in the vicinity gasped and moaned.

Will stood up and stabbed at Westa's arm. The giant man yelled and backhanded Will, who was sent flying into another table. As Westa approached him, his arm bleeding, Will brought his knees to his chest as he lay on the table. Once Westa was a foot from him, he used all his weight to kick his feet in Westa's face so hard that Westa knocked into a table that couldn't support his weight and collapsed.

Will stood up, panting. He walked over to the heap of wood and fat.

"Are you alright?" He asked Westa.

"I don't need no sympathy from a brat!" Westa said and he spat in Will's face. After Will wiped 

his face clean, he held out his hand and Westa took it. Will heaved the giant man onto his feet. Once Westa supported himself, he took his sword and stabbed Will's right shoulder with it. The blade went through Will's shoulder and out his back and he and the people in the pub gasped. Sparrow shrieked from the ground. Westa put his weight on the sword hilt and put his right foot behind Will's staggering ones.

With his foot, he forced Will to trip and fall on his back. Once Will was in that position, Westa ground the sword down into the stone so far that only the hilt was visible from Will's shoulder, as he was pinned by the sword and pain. He tried to stand up, but the blade of the sword would not budge from the stone. His breath became ragged as he tried to pull the sword out with his left hand. He was unsuccessful.

Westa turned around and bowed to some cheering people, who were obviously on his side to begin with. The others looked mortified. Will reached around with his left hand and it met the hilt of Sparrow's sword. Steadily, he grasped it and picked it up. Taking the best aim he could with his weak arm, he flung the sword at Westa. The sword landed in his back and he fell dead without another word or movement. The others in the pub cheered this time.

Out of the corner of his watering eye, Will saw Sparrow crawling towards him. 

"Are you okay, Will?" She asked.

"Let's see," Will said, "I'm stuck on the ground of a pub with a sword sticking out of my 

shoulder, which is all bloody. It hurts like mad and I can't do one thing about it. No, I'm not okay. Does that answer your question?"

"Fine, just let me see if I can pull the sword out before you throw a Bootstrap tantrum as I like to call them." She said and with an extraordinary amount of strength for a girl, she wrenched to sword free of the ground and of Will's shoulder. Will yelled in pain as the cold steel cut it's way out of his body again. His arm started to bleed more.

"You're hurt." Sparrow said.

"So are you." Will answered, looking at her arm. She covered it with her hand.

"It's not as bad as you. And there's no dought that you will get a bruise from that punch in the stomach. Do you know of a place where we can go to get help?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes. _The Black Pearl_, ship of Captain Jack Sparrow. By the way, did father name you after him?" Will asked suddenly.

"Well, let's go to _The Black Pearl_, then." Sparrow said, "And to answer your question, Mum and Dad did somewhat name me after Jack. Jack had saved Dad's life and Dad wanted to repay him. He couldn't think of any way better than for Jack to have someone named after him. But he didn't want me to be known as Sparrow for the most part, so my full name is Amelia Sparrow Turner. You can call me Amelia, if you want, Will… we're all family here!"

"Yes. I suppose we are." Will said, sheathing his sword, as the two of them exited the pub to the stares of its inhabitants and marched onward, to _The Black Pearl_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yup, our little Willy, a brother! Yay! Anywayz, review time!

Trinityelf- Hola! I hope you liked this chapter! I sure do get more reviews in _Inseparable_ than I do here, don't I? Oh well… I know POTC isn't as famous as LOTR!

The evil witch queen- Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad someone else is reading this story. Sorry it took so long to update!

****

Evenstar*- YAY! You got on your computer! I think you'll like my other story. I definitely get more reviews on that one. But this is one of my favorite chapter in _this_ story. I'm so happy I have another reviewer! EVENSTAR*! You have a shrink? I didn't know that! No, I'm just kidding… you're just as sane as I am… wait a minute…

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU'RE OUT THERE READING THIS STORY!

Legolas-gurl88


	7. Amelia's Explinations

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Disney still owns everything! 

Now, on with the story, mates! Enjoy your pirates booty! *Takes a swig of rum*… Okay, so it's soda pop, BIG DEAL!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

7. Amelia's Explanations

When Will and Amelia reached _The Black Pearl_, they were both feeling very tired because they had fought that battle with Tailor and Westa and the two of them were both gasping as their wounds throbbed.

"Here it is," Will said, stopping in front of the black sailed ship, "_The Black Pearl_."

"It's even bigger than I remember!" Sparrow said, looking at the ropes and Will could see in her eyes, that she wanted to go up to the deck and be part of the crew.

"What do you mean you 'remember?'" Will asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just call the crew to get us up here."

"ANAMARIA!" Will yelled, "Please drop down the ladder! And I don't mean all the way, Natalie!" The end of the ladder rolled down from the ship's wall, to the Turner siblings' feet.

"You first, Will." Amelia said, "If I went up there first, they'd think I was attacking them." So Will crawled up to the top and leaned over the side to pull Amelia the rest of the way up.

"Father! What happened?! Your back is all bloody!" Will heard Diann's voice and he turned. She shrieked. "Dad, did a sword go through you?"

Will nodded and Diann whimpered. Will pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. Nothing is the matter. Calm down." Will said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Will?" Amelia asked, "This isn't your child, is it?" Will nodded again. He broke apart with his daughter and turned to Amelia, bringing Diann around.

"Amelia, this is Diann, my oldest daughter--"

"Oldest, did you say? How many others do you have?"

"Just one. Her name is Anamaria, named after Ana over here." Will said, gesturing to Anamaria, who was now rolling the ladder back up, but she fumbled and it slipped down. She barely grabbed it in time before it went falling in the ocean. 

"Is Anamaria the mother?" Amelia asked and Will turned bright red.

"No! I have no fancy for her. She's Jack wife. My wife is--"

"Jack is married, too? Goodness me, I've been out of your life for nine years and out of nowhere, come two wives, my brother and the other of my captain, and two daughters of my brother! What next?"

"Jack has a daughter, Natalie." Will said, grinning, as Amelia slapped her head in amazement. Then, she rubbed it because she had hurt herself. Once she felt better, she said, "Sorry, what was your wife's name, again?"

"Elizabeth Swann Turner. Swann is her maiden name." Will said.

"I once knew a girl named Tamitha Swann. Any relation?"

"No. Elizabeth was an only child and so were her parents and relatives." Will said.

"Oh, good. The next thing I need to hear is that my friends sister is your wife."

Meanwhile, Anamaria was unsuccessfully rolling up the ladder. She was now cursing at it, getting angry of its stubbornness.

"Dad?" Diann asked, "Who is this woman?"

"I'm his little sister. Four years younger than him is what I am! So I guess that makes me Aunt Amelia Sparrow Turner."

"It's nice to meet you, Aunt Amelia." Diann said, holding out her hand. Amelia shook it.

"Aunt Amelia… I like it." Amelia said, grinning at Will, "Thanks for giving me this title, big brother." Will's face turned red again.

Anamaria had just pushed the ladder back under the stairs when they all heard Jack yell from below, "ANN! Drop down the ladder, luv!"

"For the Caribbean's sake, Jack, you have the worst timing of any captain I know!" She yelled irritably, as she pulled the ladder out and dropped it to her husband.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will and Amelia sat at the bow of the ship, both of them with bandages around their dueling wounds, and both looking out into the sea which mirroring the red sunset.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Amelia said, shifting her weight.

"Yes." Will said.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Yes." Will responded.

"What?"

"Elizabeth."

"What is she like, Will?"

"Have you ever woken up to the scent of cinnamon and honey on a bright sunny morning, where nothing had to be done that day and you could just lie around and bask in the glory of being yourself?"

"Yes, I have. It was whenever I was around Mum."

"That's what it's like around Elizabeth."

"Does Diann have any of Elizabeth's features?"

"She only has Elizabeth's chin, but the rest of her features came from me." Will said.

"Will?" Amelia said, looking at Will, seriously, "What truly happened to Mum?" 

"I'll only tell you if you tell me what happened to Father." Will said.

"Okay, but you go first." Amelia said and she sat back and watched Will, waiting for him to tell her a story.

"Well," Will started… "I don't know why I don't remember you, but I just don't. All I remember is the last day I saw Father. He ruffled my hair and said, 'You look after your mother for me, will ya, Will?' I told him that I would do everything in my power to live up to the devotion he shared for Mother. A year after he left, Mother got sick. Really sick. I called a doctor to help her. While in my and mother's presence, he would say for Mother to just get sleep and she would be fine. But when Mother was napping, he would take me outside of the room and say that she would only be with me for a short time.

Shortly after that, a package arrived from father. It was a medallion with a skull on it. I loved that medallion. I would wear it around town, making other boys jealous, for where we lived, none of them had a merchant sailor father who would send them gifts. I had no idea what that medallion had in store for me, but I'm sure you will be filled in on the details later."

"I'm sure I will. Keep going." Amelia said.

"Anyway, the doctor bills started to rack up and I couldn't keep up with them. I tried to get a job and I found one. It wasn't high paying, though and the doctor wouldn't come until my debts to him were paid. I sold everything I could that was in the house. The doctor came one last time and said that Mother would die very soon. He told me not to tell her, so I wouldn't distress her. 

Every time I saw her, my eyes filled with tears and she would question them. On some occasions, I would say I stubbed my toe and on others, I would say I was so happy because she was going to live. That was a lie, of course.

One week later, Mother died and I had to sell the house. I remained on the streets for two days when a ship came into port and the captain offered me the job of a cabin boy. I took it, eagerly, hoping to cross paths with Father. Only a short way to whatever destination we were heading, we were attacked. I was unconscious in the water when Elizabeth spotted me."

"How old were you, then?"

"I was ten, I think." Will answered, "So, Elizabeth, The Governor and Commodore Norrington, whom was dropped off at Tortuga earlier today, took me to Port Royal, where I remained, an apprentice blacksmith, until seventeen years ago, I met Jack."

"So, your life was quite different than mine." Amelia said, "What do you mean, the Governor?"

"What? Oh, he's just my Father-in-Law." Will said, as though it was a throw away answer.

"Will, how much surprising information do you think I can take?" Amelia asked.

"Well, you haven't exploded yet." Will said. "Now, I told you about Mother. Please tell me about Father."

"Fine." Amelia said. "On that last voyage in which you saw Dad, I was there too. I think the reason he took is young daughter over his older son, is because you were more mature and could watch over Mum easier. Anyway, I spent the good part of a year on a voyage ship when we were overtaken by _The Black Pearl_. We were taken hostages in the brig. One day, Jack, the captain, let us out. The reason: He had known Dad. He had saved Dad's life somehow before I was born. 

So, Dad and I became part of the crew. Dad would work on the ship and I would work below, learning to cook as Mum wanted me to. When I got older, I was allowed to work alongside Dad. That was a real privilege. But then, we were overtaken by the ship of Captain Barbossa. He left Jack to die on an island. Dad objected. It turns out, the reason they left me and Dad alive was because he had the medallion that could rid them of the curse. Of course, Dad had found it, but he didn't turn into mutant skeletons like them.

When we realized that this medallion was a danger to us on the ship, Dad sent it off to you. Barbossa was furious, so he tied a cannon to Dad and the last thing Dad told me before I saw him drown was, 'Find your brother and take care of him.' 

I became a cabin slave for Barbossa. It was terrible. They made me do dishes, clean their cabins, cook dinner and provide them with entertainment every night. By the time I could go to sleep, I was so tired. The same thing happened every day for the next two months. 

Then, a messenger ship came by and I learned from them that Mum had died and you nowhere to be found. They took you for dead, since nobody could find you. Grieving I returned to my duties, knowing that I was the last Turner left. Barbossa would need me to rid himself of the curse, but they kept looking for you or your body and the medallion. 

One day, I had enough and I jumped off the ship and they shot at me. One bullet scraped my shoulder and blood came up to the surface, so they took me for dead. I floated in the water, hoping that the waves would take me somewhere. They brought me to Tortuga, where Jack found me and took me in as a temporary daughter. After a year, he wanted to go after Barbossa. He found a job for me as cabin boy or girl in my case on a messenger ship. That's where I remained for the rest of my life. But meanwhile, Barbossa and Jack both learned that you weren't dead, so Barbossa went after you, but Jack had no clue what to do. That's all I know."

"Well, now we know what truly happened to our parents." Will said.

"Tell me about what happened seventeen years ago." Amelia said, looking out to the sunset.

"That will be a good suppertime story." A voice said behind them and they both turned. Jack was standing behind them.

"Jack! It's been so long!"

"Aye, that it has, luv." Jack said, smiling and his golden teeth glinting in the sunlight. "By the way, Will, I didn't tell you. We didn't find the monkey. I asked around and they said that they saw it in Port Royal and they also said that Port Royal was attacked."

"What?!" Will said, jumping to his feet. Then, he remembered that the Commodore had said something like that, too.

"Easy!" Jack said, "So, anyway, I figured we'll turn right back 'round to Port Royal, you and Amelia can check on Elizabeth and Little Ann and the crew will look for the monkey."

"How fast can we get there?" Will asked.

"Well, with Ann going as fast as she is and no storm, I'd say we'll be there in a week or less."

"Try to make it less." Will said.

"Of, course." Jack said, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"But don't do anything that will get us killed, Jack." Amelia said.

"I won't. During our long time being in a father-daughter sort of relationship, you probably forgot something."

"What's that?" Amelia said, but Will grinned.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I should have known." Amelia mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week went by without trouble and in no time, Will, Amelia and Diann could look out in the distance and see Port Royal.

"I've always wanted to come here." Amelia said.

"You haven't been here?" Will asked, looking at his sister.

"No. Dad said he would take me here, but he never got a chance to." Amelia said, looking at her brother.

"Aunt Amelia," Diann said, "How much younger than Dad are you?"

"I think I've said it before to you, haven't I? No? Very well. I'm four years younger than you dear old Dad."

"I'm not that old. And even if I was, four years isn't a big difference, so if I'm old, you're old." Will said.

"I didn't mean it that way, Will." Amelia said.

"So, that would make you…" Diann said.

"Thirty-five." Amelia finished, "Making your Dad here… Thirty-nine! Goodness, he is old, isn't he?" Will took a blanket from a pile of clothing sitting out on the deck and threw it at his sister. It went over her head and when she finally freed herself from it, her hair was a tangled mess. Will laughed.

"It's not funny." Amelia said, taking out her ponytail and smoothing out her hair.

"Yes it is." Will chuckled. Diann sat down on the edge of the boat and watched her Dad and Aunt. Never before had she seen her Dad laugh so hard. Usually, his eyebrows were furrowed as he sat at his desk and calculated how long it would take to make all the deadlines for the swords he created. But now, a light was in his eye that she had never seen there before.

Diann was now looking at not her father, William Turner, but a child called Will. She then realized how much her father had yearned for the sea. She then could understand why he took all those trips to the beach. The sea was a part of him… and Diann. The same went for Amelia. They all needed the sea. It was in their blood. Their pirate blood. Will's face was bright and his smile wide. But then, Diann saw his eyebrows furrow as they always did. His smile turned into a frown and his eyes grew their worried look as they stared strait ahead. Amelia turned her head too and gasped.

Port Royal was before them. The buildings that were closest to the beach were now in ruins. The buildings behind them were smoking and as the three family members stared, one collapsed.

"JACK!" Will yelled to the captain who was steering the ship. "STOP HERE! I'M GOING ASHORE!"

"Aye, Will."

"Dad, I'm coming." Diann said.

"No you won't Diann. It could be dangerous." Will said.

"Dad, I care for Mum and Anna as much as you do. I want to help. Why won't you give me that chance? Is it because I'm a girl?"

"Diann," Will said, stepping closer to his daughter, "It's not that you are a girl. I care for you. I don't want to even risk losing you."

"But-"

"Diann, do you remember the story of how your mother was captured and I went after her?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to be captured. I don't think I could live with myself if I knew that you were hurt when I could have prevented it."

"But-"

"Will," Amelia said, "Let the girl go. It's obvious that your not going to win this argument."

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"You're fighting two women."

"I suppose you're right." Will said, sighing.

"Will!" Jack yelled, "Take the boat to the docks! Take as long as you need to bring back any survivors!"

"You are willing to give up your freedom to have me bring whoever I can on to the ship?" Will asked.

"One of them might have a clue as to where the monkey is! Now, go!" Jack said. And Will, Amelia and Diann all jumped into the boat and rowed to the shore of Port Royal, afraid of what they might find there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kinda informative… giving my version of what Will's life was like before the movie. I hope you all liked it, 'cause it was longer than the others! Sorry for the lengthy update, but I had a lot going on! But now, to reviews! Looks like I've got some new readers!

****

Fuji the Hobbit- Hey, Fuji! How're ya doin'? I'm glad you liked this story! I hope you also like my other one!

****

The evil witch queen- Yeah, I liked the part where Will flipped the sword over his head. It was really cool, when I wrote that! I was actually impressed with Will! But, he's no weakling! He can take on anyone! I wonder why Jack didn't tell Will about Sparrow (Amelia)… you'll have to wait and find out!

****

Trinityelf- *sarcastically* YOU AGAIN!?!?! Nah, I'm just joking, mellon-nin! I updated again for you! You know what? I heard next week the band is getting back together so we can practice parts for the CA trip! YAY!

****

Eagle'sforever- Cool pen name! It's a deal… I write chappies, you write review… ees…lol… thanks for the compliment. You know, other people think it is so hard to write Jack, but his character is kinda in me so much that I can just picture him and write what he's saying. I guess it was because I was him for Halloween and I won 1st place in the costume contest… I'd better go before I start to gloat…

****

Angelic katty- Thank you! Yeah, I like suspenseful stories myself! They're really fun and keep you on the edge of your seat! I love writing Jack! He's so fun to write! Not hard at all! 

Well, I'd better go before my computer quits on me and I have to write this whole dang thing over again!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
Legolas-gurl88


	8. The Return to Port Royal

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC! Disney does. And Gore Verbinski! *Bows down to Gore Verbinski*.

****

IMPORTANT Author's Note: I'm going to be on Vacation for a few days, so expect the next chappie on Sunday, Monday or Tuesday, but no later than that! 

Story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

8. The Return to Port Royal

When Will, Amelia and Diann reached the docking area, Will jumped out of the boat and tied it to a nearby post while Amelia helped Diann onto the deck. Once everything was settled, Will ran the familiar path to his home, Diann right on his heels. Amelia stayed behind, staring at all the shops that flashed by them.

Will skidded to a halt in front of the entrance door to his once-friendly home. He tied to open the door, but it was locked.

"Diann," He said, "Do you have a pin or something sharp?"

"Yes." She said, pulling a pin out of her hair. She handed it to her father, who picked the lock. To a normal person, this might take several minutes, but Will knew this doorknob and it clicked open in less than ten seconds. He, Diann and Amelia rushed inside.

"Elizabeth! Anamaria!" Will shouted. He heard a crash upstairs. "Come on!" He whispered to Diann and Amelia. He and his companions ran up the stairs. Where did the crash come from? For the first time, Will cursed at how big his house was, wishing there were less rooms to investigate.

"Elizabeth?" He said. Another crash issued from their bedroom. He ran inside and looked around. Diann and Amelia came in after him.

"Will…" He heard a muffled voice from their closet. Will pulled it open and gasped at the sight. Elizabeth and Anamaria were both bound and gagged. Beside Elizabeth, two of their finest dishes lay in shatters. Apparently, Elizabeth had kicked them to get Will's attention. Anamaria seemed quite untouched, but Elizabeth had a gash on her face and a bruise on her arm showed darkly from the under the white nightgown she was wearing.

Will ran forward and untied his daughter and wife.

"Daddy!" Ana sobbed, hugging her father.

"Shh." Will said, rubbing her back. "It's okay… I'm here…" Ana broke into sobs.

"There were pirates! And not nice ones, like the ones you described, Daddy! Big ones with scary faces!" Will pulled free of his youngest daughter and told Diann to take her downstairs and get her some water. They did so. The only people left were Will, Elizabeth and Amelia.

Elizabeth tried to sit up, but Will held her back.

"Elizabeth," He said, seriously, "Are you hurt other than this cut and the bruise?" Elizabeth shook her head and she hugged him. His face was forced into the hair that fell to his wife's shoulders.

"Will!" She sobbed, "It was horrible! So many of them! So many! I tried to hold them off! Will, they took father! Father is gone! As is the Commodore and his men! They fled!"

"As for the Commodore," Will said to his wife, "He is fine. He and his men were taken captive on _The Elizabeth_, but I found them. They are now in Tortuga. But as for the Governor, I don't know where he is."

"Will," Elizabeth said, pulling away from Will and glancing suspiciously at Amelia, "Who is this woman? Surely…"

"It is not what you think, Elizabeth. This is Amelia Sparrow Turner." Will said.

"Turner…?"

"Yes, she is my sister."

"I'm younger than him, Miss. Elizabeth." Amelia said, "Will, are you going to let her sit on the floor all day, or are you going to help her up?"

"Calm down, Amelia! I just don't want to rush her into doing anything drastic."

"Where did the Sparrow come from?" Elizabeth asked as Will pulled her to her feet and went to get her robe from the bed.

"Jack Sparrow saved my Dad's life once, so Dad thanked him by naming his next child after him. Since I was a girl, I couldn't be named Jack, so now my middle name is Sparrow."

"It works for me." Elizabeth said. "It's nice to meet you, my sister-in-law."

"I have so many titles now that it shocks me!" Amelia said.

"Will," Elizabeth said, looking at Will's chest. "There are bandages under your shirt. What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, Elizabeth," Amelia said, "It will all be explained in time."

Suddenly, a scream from the kitchen made them all jump. The scream was that of Diann. Will, Elizabeth and Amelia stood stunned for a second before any of them reacted. The three of them scrambled down the stairs, tripping in their speed. 

Elizabeth reached the kitchen door first. Once she and Amelia had gone in, Will looked around at his collection of swords by the door. Thinking quickly, he pulled his favorite one from it's sheath and ran in the kitchen. 

At first, it seemed deserted. No one, not even Diann and Anamaria were there. Will walked in several paces when the door shut behind him and several hands grabbed at him, one pair covering his mouth. His hands were bound behind him and his sword was wrenched from his grasp. He was turned around brutally and came face to face with Captain Plankard.

"Well, well, Will Turner. We meet again. I suppose you are wondering where your family is, hm?" He turned to a very big pirate in the corner. "Bring them in!" The pirate nodded and shouted directions. The four girls were pushed in, all of them bound and all of them gagged.

"Such a fine family, Will." Plankard said. The pirate who had covered his hands over Will's mouth let him go.

"If you do any harm to them, I swear, Plankard, I will-"

"Do what? You are but a Blacksmith who stands here before me, bound by a rope. What will you do if I should… take out my gun, like this?" Plankard said, pulling out his gun.

"Don't do anything to-"

"And point it at this lovely woman, like this." Plankard said, pointing his gun at Elizabeth.

"Plankard, don't!"

"And pull the trigger like th-" 

"STOP!" Will shouted. To his surprise, Plankard did stop. "I'll do anything for you! Anything! Just don't hurt my family!"

"Like what? I have no use for you!" Plankard said, pointing his gun at Elizabeth again, who turned pale.

"Please!" Will pleaded, "If I can do nothing for you… I will take her bullet! And each bullet in turn for Amelia, Diann and Anamaria!" The four girls all shook their heads. Plankard stared at Will, his gun still pointed at Elizabeth.

"Why should I waste four bullets on you, when I can easily kill your whole family with them! It would be killing four birds with one gun, so to speak." He chuckled at his joke.

"Please…" Will said.

"Very well." Plankard said, pointing his gun at Will finally. Will braced himself for four bullets to pierce his heart. 

BANG!

Will flinched, but no pain came to him. He opened his eyes. Plankard had missed his target.

"You missed." One of the pirates said.

"I know, you buffoon! You wasted one of my shots! Now I only have three left." He aimed for Will again.

BANG! 

The second bullet zoomed by Will's left ear, but still missed him.

"You missed him again." The pirate said.

"SHUT UP!" Plankard said, turning around and shooting the pirate who fell dead. "Now, Turner, hold still. I may have one shot left, but trust me, I won't miss again. Say goodbye…"

BANG!

Will felt the bullet hit his chest. He gasped loudly and looked down. Blood was staining his shirt. He looked at the four girls tied in the corner. They were all white and had wide eyes. Will fell to his knees. His face hit the cold ground. He took one last breath and plunged into the darkness that surrounded him. Will felt no more pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, for both of my stories, I left it at a really bad spot! What is gonna happen to Will? What is gonna happen to his family? What… well, tune in on Sunday, Monday or Tuesday to find out what happens! Dun, dun, dunnnnn! Review time!

****

The evil witch queen- Thank you very much! I feel so evil doing this to Will! Sadness! You'll just have to wait and see what happens next! 

****

Trinityelf- Welcome back! I missed getting your reviews! WAAAA! Tell you sister Orlando Bloom is cool! HAHAHA! I can't wait 'till band starts up again! That will be soooo cool! Poor Will! If you've read my other chapter, for Inseparable, I left it at a really big cliffie on BOTH of them! How'd I do that?

****

Kacijo12- Thank you very much! Thank you for reminding me about Natalie! Actually, she is mentioned, but in later chapters, she'll have a bigger part. I like the twisty-tourney types of stories, don't you?

****

Fuji the Hobbit- I'm sorry that your computer is bugging you! Mine is too, but I'm trying to fix the problem! I'm glad that you could get most of your old files again! I feel bad leaving it here!

I'll see you all when I get back from my vacation!

DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	9. Monkey See, Monkey Do

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Disney owns it all!

Story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

9. Monkey See, Monkey Do

Elizabeth couldn't believe it. Will was dead. Her one love in the world was dead. She stared at Plankard. It was by this man's hand that Will had died. She would do anything in her power to avenge her husband. Immediately, she started to kick. Her foot made contact with one pirate's shin. He yelped and turned around, grabbing her chin.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. You'll get your chance to feel pain soon enough. But first, we've got to make sure you regret being born!"

"Doone, don't you dare touch a hair on her fine head. If you do, I'll personally make sure your life is a living nightmare." Plankard shouted, walking over to Will and kicking him onto his back.

"You see, Will?" Plankard said, "You see? I always win!" Elizabeth had been trying to push the gag out of her mouth. When she succeeded, she started yelling.

"Fine! You killed my husband! Let us go!"

"'Fraid I can't." Plankard said, smiling. "You see, your dear Will here made a deal that he would take your bullet. He kept his word. Now I'm keeping mine. But there was no part in his deal that said I couldn't take you and your lovely girls and sister hostage!"

"Rat!" Elizabeth yelled. "You would kill my husband and then kill us? Why?"

"Let's just say… I'm just getting my revenge on ol' Bootstrap! Doone! Barman! Take our lovely ladies to the brig of _The Elizabeth_! Jack! Come here!" Plankard said, and Elizabeth looked around wildly for any sign of the crazed captain. Instead, she saw Barbossa's old monkey scuttle over to Plankard.

"Who's a good boy?" Plankard said, stroking the monkey, who screeched.

"The monkey!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes! Thanks to him, we found Isle De Muerta and found the gold that would make us immortal!"

"Have you stepped in the moonlight, yet?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Many times, miss, but that matters none to us if we are to live forever!"

"What happened to that pirate that you just shot?" Elizabeth asked, looking down at the pirate that had died of one of the bullets that was meant for Will.

"Oh, him? He was just a cabin boy of no importance. He was the dear Commodore's cabin boy!"

While everyone was focused on the conversation between Plankard and Elizabeth, Amelia groped blindly through the pocket of the pirate that was holding her. He didn't notice anything. Finally, she found what she was looking for. One medallion. It was the cursed medallion. Hoping that it would make no sound, she dropped it on the ground. Luckily, the second she dropped it, Anamaria sneezed and everyone yelled "Shut up, girl!" When the medallion was under Amelia's boot, she watched Elizabeth. When her sister-in-law started to struggle and all the pirates ran at her, shouting, Amelia kicked the medallion, so it slid silently over to Will and slid under the gap between his arched back and the floor.

__

Good, Amelia thought, _Now, they don't have one of the medallions. Please, Will. Get up. Don't die on me, Will. I only just found you. I don't want to lose you._

Just then, she saw him take a deep, inaudible breath. His eyebrows were close together, showing that he was in pain. But all the pirates were so focused on getting Elizabeth to be quiet, that no one noticed Will. Finally, Plankard took out his sword and hit Elizabeth with the hilt, knocking her out.

"Carry the lass. Take her girls and sister with you. Leave Turner. It's not like he's going to go anywhere." Plankard said. With one last glance at Will, Amelia, Diann and Anamaria were shoved out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will came out of unconsciousness after about half-an-hour from when he was shot. He opened his eyes and found himself face up on the floor of his kitchen. He looked around. Everyone was gone. He had failed Elizabeth, Amelia, Diann, and Anamaria. They had all been counting on him. He sat up, holding a hand to his chest where he was shot. Sitting up made him feel more pain, but at least he could feel.

He stood up. The pain in his chest doubled as he stared around the kitchen. The floor was wet with his blood, but there was something shiny under all of the blood. Will picked it up. It was one of the cursed medallions. Amazingly enough, it was the one his father had given him. He could see the chip on the edge of the coin. Pushing it into his pocket, Will picked up his sword and ran out of his house and down the alleyway. 

Will stopped walking every once in a while when he thought he heard someone screaming. Every once in a while, he saw burned bodies of men, women and children.

Suddenly, Will heard a scream come from the upstairs of a house. He ran into the building (the door had fallen down) and went upstairs to find whoever it was that needed his help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's taking them so long?" Jack said to himself.

"Jack!" Anamaria yelled, "I see someone! On the deck!" Jack pulled out his telescope. Through it, he saw pirates. Among them were four girls, all of them, he recognized.

"Ann! Elizabeth, Amelia, Diann and Little Ann are among them!"

"What do we do? Who took them hostage?" Jack looked through the telescope.

"Plankard." He said.

"Plankard? What's he doing here?"

"Looking for the monkey, probably." Jack said. "Will isn't with them. Where's he off to?"

"What do we do, Jack?" Anamaria asked again.

"Sail closer to them and save the ladies, of course!" Jack said. "All hands, prepare cannons! Get guns and prepare to fight if they don't give up, first!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth saw in the distance, _The Black Pearl_. 

"Men!" Plankard yelled, "It's Sparrow! Prepare to fight! If we can get close enough, threaten to kill one of the lasses! Don't do them any real harm!" A gun in the distance was fired. Suddenly, a pirate in the front stiffened.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT US, JACK SPARROW!" Plankard yelled, "WE BE CURSED PIRATES!" Another gun shot. The pirate holding Amelia dropped dead. She was thankful that she had taken his medallion. She could only hope that Will was alright and had found it.

"The idiot!" Plankard said, "He didn't have his medallion! Someone, take over his job! And the rest of you… prepare for fight!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY! Will's alive! But who did he hear in the house? Hmmm, scary thought! Well, you'll just have to read to find out… I know you can't right now, 'cause I haven't posted it yet, but it will be posted soon! I'm sorry for the short chapter! Also, I'm sorry for the lengthy update! I left it at a really bad spot when I went on vacation! Anyway, I posted again, so no use crying over spilt rum, aye?! Review time!

****

Eagle'sforever- Yup! Here, I posted more! Don't be sorry that it took you a while to review! I should be sorry for taking a while to update! Thank you very much on the compliment!

****

Trinityelf- Tar-et-tar-rah, tar-et-tar-rah! That was the police noise from P.O.P. (Pirates of Penzance, or however you spell it!) Heh, heh, POP! POP! You'll go nuts from the suspense… like JACK! YAY! I spoke a lot in my response from Inseparable, so I don't have much to say here, so… BYE!

****

The evil witch queen- Don't worry, I won't kill Will! See, he's all better (or as good as one can get when being shot in the chest). Yeah, I think of Plankard as a bad shot. He's one of those really evil, grimy, swashbuckling, evil, rough, tough, evil pirates… with a bad shot. Did I mention he is evil? EVIL, EVIL, EVIL! So, talk to you next chappie!

****

Kacjo12- WRITING, WRITING, WRITING! Heh, heh! I never really thought about this story as a 'twisty turny' story before, but I guess it is in a way. I just write! But right now, I'm stuck at this one part in chapter 13, and I don't know what to do next, but I should start thinking about it, 'cause I'm only about 4 chapters away from it! *laughs nervously*

****

Fuji the Hobbit- No, Will LIVES :D! Yay! I'm sorry about all your files… I wish there were something I could do… I have a problem with my computer, too! My Mom installed a firewall program and whenever we go on it, it says, 'You have 37 viruses' but IT WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THEM! It just lets them pile on! How evil! But, soon, I hope we will get a new program that helps us to get rid of them!

Thank you all for your reviews! I NOW HAVE 27 REVIEWS! Thanks, you guys! Or gals, as I think most of you are… 

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Luv, 

Legolas-gurl88


	10. The Darkest of Times

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: Let's see… nope. I don't own anything. DARN IT! I MUST OWN SOMETHING! Wait, I do… Little Ann, Amelia, Diann and… PLANKARD! EVIL PLANKARD! Poor me! I want to own Will and Jack, but alas! I own them not! *sobs* Only a few more months 'till TROY and I am countin' the days! YES!

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10. The Darkest of Times

The building that Will had entered was smoldering. He covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. His chest stung where the bullet had punctured it. Will didn't know how much longer he could stay conscious before his body gave in to the pain. But he had to stay awake… he had to.

Someone from upstairs screamed again.

"Hello?" Will yelled. Another scream

"Help me! Someone!"

"I'm coming!" And with that, Will bounded up the stairs, fighting for the breath that neither the wound or the smoky air would give him.

"Where are you?" He yelled, once he had reached the top.

"Help me!" The scream had come from a door to his right. Will pushed his way into the room to find a young woman, probably twenty or so, trapped by flames, her hand trapped under a large block of wood that had fallen from the ceiling.

"Help me!" She yelled again.

"Hang on!" Will said. Bracing himself, he jumped over the flames. The hot fire licked at his ankles, but Will didn't notice. "Here." He said, and he summoned all his strength to move the wood.

"Please hurry!" The girl shrieked. Will did just that. The pain in his chest built and he felt as if the muscles in his arms were tearing. The wood was heavier than he had anticipated. Still, he heaved and the girl was able to slide her arm out from under it. It was very bruised, probably sprained, but there were no broken bones.

"Can you run?" He asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Then when I drop the wood on the flames, run as fast as you can over it." The girl nodded as she watched Will pick up the wood and toss it to the flames. The girl broke into a dead sprint, Will close behind her. She ran down the stairs and outside to the other end of the pathway. When she stopped, Will caught up with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She held out her hurt arm. "Here." Will said again and he took her arm. She winced. Will ripped a long and large strip of fabric from the hem of his shirt. Not noticing the girls' weak sobs and the jerking movements she made when he caused her pain, he rapped it around her arm.

"There." He said, finally, tying the fabric off, "At least it won't hurt as bad." The girl stared at Will's chest, where his shirt was heavily soaked from his own blood.

"You're hurt, too." She said, not once looking into his face.

"It's nothing. I'll have it fixed up later." Will said. He had lied that the wound wasn't hurting him. On the contrary, Will could hardly stand the pain it caused him. The girl suddenly looked at his face and gasped.

"Y-you're the- the- the _pirate_!" She whispered.

"Just a pirate's son, but I won't do you harm." Will said.

"B-but you're the one who put us all in danger! You helped that Sparrow man free. He did this to us!"

"Jack?" Will said, raising an eyebrow, "No he didn't. I was sailing with him for the past two or so weeks. He didn't do anything. It was the pirate, Captain Plankard who hurt Port Royal."

"Get away from me!" The girl shrieked. "Don't come near me, _pirate_! You may have tricked some people into thinking that you are just an Apprentice Blacksmith, but you'll never fool me! You were born a pirate, you'll live a pirate, _pirate_!" Before Will could say anything else, the girl, whether out of pain or too much excitement in a short amount of time, fainted. Will rolled his eyes and bent over her. He picked her up and carried her down to the docks. 

When Will ran down the streets of Port Royal, which were burning, worries burned into his mind. Where had everyone gone? Not everyone could have died. Where was his family? Was this girl that he carried right? Would he only live up to pirate standards the rest of his life? Would he be shunned because people believed that it was him and Jack that had done this to Port Royal?

The docks came into view. _The Black Pearl_ was closer to them than when Will had last seen it. He saw the pirates on the docks. Were they Jack's crew or Plankard's? He couldn't tell from where he was standing, so he ran closer, ignoring the pain in his chest and trying to forget that his arms felt like they were falling off under the girl's weight. He stopped when he saw four girls inside the mob of pirates. This was Plankard's crew, all right. He had to get his family to safety. He set the girl down and unsheathed his sword. 

Will crept closer to the mob of pirates. There was a sound of a gunshot and one of the pirates was hit. He looked down at his wound and then stared at his attacker aboard _The Black Pearl_. All the pirates had their attention on Jack's ship. Will took this opportunity to sneak up behind one pirate and stab him. He yowled out in shock and swung around. He grabbed Will's throat and pulled Will upwards, so his feet were barely touching the ground.

"I'll kill ye!" He yelled.

"What a shame! Just when I was going to do the same to you!" Will yelled and with lightning speed, he pushed his hand into the man's pocket and pulled out a medallion. The pirate yelled and let Will go. 

"Give it back!" He screamed. Will took his sword up and stabbed the pirate, who fell dead. Now the other pirates were on Will. From the background, he could see Elizabeth, Amelia and his daughters. None of them looked harmed. They were all staring at him with the utmost horror. Will pushed his way through the crowds of pirates and ran at the girls. Suddenly, a white-hot metal pierced his good shoulder and he looked around. None of the pirates held out their guns. Who shot him? Will felt tired. 

__

No! He thought, _I must get to my family!_ With that wanting in his mind, he made his way to the four girls who stared at him, terrified. Will looked down at his shirt. The new wound soaked up any white patches of his shirt that had not been touched by his other wounds. He lost too much blood to carry on. The minute he touched Amelia's shoulder, he fell to the ground and lost all conciousness. But was conciousness all that he had lost?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stared at the dock. The man that had been shot by one of his crew fell to the ground. 

"Who fired the last shot?" He asked.

"I did, Cap'n!" One man yelled, sounding pleased that the one he shot hadn't been cursed. "Why?"

"Because, you idiot, I think you just shot Will!" Jack yelled. "Ann! Get my boat ready! The rest of you, keep firing! Don't hit anyone except the people you know are pirates! Make sure they don't notice me!"

When Anamaria had set Jack's boat up, he jumped in it and chopped the rope that held it up. He had to make it to the dock soon, or the four girls and the man he supposed was Will, were going to die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth would have screamed if her mouth hadn't been re-gagged. Will was lying face down on the deck, bleeding worse than ever. And no one cared. She looked out at _The Black Pearl_. Then, she saw someone rowing closer to them in a boat. It was Jack. When he silently stopped by the deck, he hopped up and untied the four girls. They instantly ran to Will. Jack turned him over.

"No!" Elizabeth said. "Will."

"Shh, Elizabeth." Jack said.

"Daddy!" Anamaria squealed.

"Be quiet Ann. We'll get your Dad to safety. Amelia, would you be so kind as to help me get him in the boat?" Amelia nodded, hooking her arms under Will's and picking him up. Jack did the same to Will's legs. They jumped in the boat. Elizabeth, Diann and Anamaria jumped into the boat as well. Jack and Amelia both grabbed an oar and rowed back to _The Black Pearl_.

"Wait!" A voice whispered urgently behind them. It was the girl that Will had saved. "Don't leave me here, Mrs. Turner! Take me with you!"

"Come in." Elizabeth said. The girl obliged. When she jumped in the boat, she caught sight of Jack, whom she obviously didn't notice before.

"Mrs. Turner! Look out! It's a pirate!"

"It's just Jack, Miss. Please stay quiet so we can get away!" 

"Where is 'away,' Mrs. Turner?" The girl asked.

"To _The Black Pearl_." Elizabeth said.

"But miss! We'll be killed for sure!"

"I'll explain more later. Just keep your voice down!" Elizabeth said. 

"Daddy?" Anamaria said, putting her hand on her father's shoulder. He whimpered and she pulled her hand off him. "I'm sorry, Daddy. Did that hurt?" She asked. She had never seen her father in a state such as this, before and it terrified her.

"Just leave Daddy alone for a little while." Elizabeth said, pulling her girls into a hug. "He'll be alright. Don't worry."

They rowed to _The Black Pearl_ and stopped.

"Someone, let down the ladder! And no jokes this time! We've got a man down!" Jack yelled. The end of the ladder was dropped down and Jack let the girls up first. Then, he put Will over his shoulder and climbed one handed up the ladder. It took him several minutes, but he did it successfully. When at the top, Anamaria (the older one) and Gibbs grabbed Will and moved him to the floor of the ship. 

Gibbs unbuttoned Will's blood-soaked shirt and saw many wounds. The two on his right shoulder were the ones he had gotten before hand. There was a giant bruise on his stomach where Westa had punched him. The cuts were now closing up. Gibbs gazed at Will's left shoulder and saw where one of the bullets had pierced his skin. The second was in the middle of his chest, very close to his heart.

Gibbs touched the one on Will's chest and Will shuddered.

"It's alright, Will," Gibbs said to the unconscious man. "We'll get the bullets out. It's just not going to feel very good. Anamaria!"

"What?" Both of the Anamaria's said.

"Huh?" Gibbs said, nonplussed.

"Will named his youngest daughter after Ann." Jack explained. "You know what? To make it easier, let's just call Ann, Ann and Anamaria, Little Ann?"

"Sounds good." Gibbs said, "So, Anamaria, I need you to get me… something that I can get the bullets out with… and hurry. If we don't act fast, Will could die."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

POOR WILL! Boy, I'm mean! Two bullets within two chapters! That's WAY too many! But I will post again soon so you all don't have to wait long to see what happens! Also, sorry for shortness. This is the average length of these chappies. Adios! Review time!

****

Eagle'sforever- I'm scaring everyone here! I'm really sorry for that, but that's the way the story went. I couldn't do anything about… the story took on a life of it's own! WAAAAA! Well, I'll post soon so I don't scare you! 

Trinityelf- Hey, mate! Wow! LONG REVIEW! GOOD! I didn't get as many reviews in Inseparable for the last chapter. Only two or three : ( But that's okay, people are probably on vacation. It's around the Spring Break time. What do you think of this story now? Will could be dead… AGAIN! Did you look at the video things? They are pretty funny!

****

Kacijo12- Sorry I scared you. I'm probably giving you a heart attack right now! SORRY! I hope I get past the writer's block as well, 'cause I don't want to be one of those authors that doesn't post for months! I want to be one that people can trust to post within the week! I hope I'm trusted! Do you trust me?

Again, I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry for scaring you all! But, in a way it's a good thing! It means that I'm doing my part of bringing you all into the story! I hope that's what I'm really doing, or I just might have to go see those people in the pretty white jackets! But I hope you all are getting mental images in your head and that I am doing my part as a writer, right! 

PLEASE, REVIEW! I FEED OFF REVIEWS!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88 


	11. When you've got, you've got it!

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer- And I quote one of my favorite authors, partheon, 'Everything belongs to a rodent.' I LOVE THAT DISCLAIMER! Good job, partheon!

****

Look at bottom for important author note

Enjoy this chappie!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

11. When You Got It, You Got It

It was a long night. Will had been moved to his cabin where Gibbs and Jack could work on his wounds in peace. Elizabeth, Amelia, Diann and Little Ann all sat above deck, constantly hearing shouts of pain from below. Elizabeth was in tears the whole time. Diann and Little Ann were sitting together, both staring at the ground as if they wanted to see their father through it. Amelia sat, her chin resting on her hand, while she looked out to the sea, which seemed to be showing off her expressions, for she was so weak with worry that she did not have the strength to make them herself. All their faces were white and none, not even Little Ann, who was so exhausted, could sleep.

The sea was bouncing the ship up and down with it's furious waves. Elizabeth was sure that the movements weren't helping the 'operation.' Anamaria sat with them. She had just been in the cabin to get Jack some more rags and water and she said that Will was bloody and sweaty. He was pale and she told them that he had lost a lot of blood. His chances of surviving were very slim.

Finally, after ten hours of invariable worrying, Jack and Gibbs walked above deck, both of their hands tainted with blood.

"Well, we got the bullets out," Jack said. "It wasn't easy. The one that Plankard shot was really far in, we had to decide how to get it out of his chest. He bled a lot as you can see, but I think he will be alright. Can't make any promises about his health or status, but I'm calling it good for now. You can go see him. He might be sleeping, but I don't think he'd mind a little company."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls opened the door to Will's cabin. The room was hot. Elizabeth was first to approach the bed in which Will lay. His face was red and his temples were wet with tears that went astray and unable to go down his cheeks in the position he was lying in. Elizabeth felt his forehead, but drew her hand away, quickly. Will was burning up! Hastily, she grabbed the washcloth on his bedside cabinet and soaked it in the water. She rung it out and placed it on Will's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Will." She whispered, tears running down her own cheeks, "I'm sorry you have to go through all this pain and anguish." She gave herself a small smile, "Every injury seems to happen to you, doesn't it. How about that? I married the accident-prone Blacksmith who happens to be the son of a pirate. Lucky me. And I mean that, Will. I mean that. I am lucky to have you as a husband… so don't leave me now… please. I need you as do your daughters, your sister… and Jack. We all need you. Don't leave."

She bathed his head with the washcloth in silence while Amelia put her arms around Diann and Little Ann, comforting them. Elizabeth was the only one of them that had grown up, handled with care. Diann and Little Ann had grown up with Will and he was never as careful with them as children as Governor Swann had been with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never minded. It meant that their girls would grow up stronger than she and that's exactly how she wanted it. If they were faced with sudden danger, they wouldn't panic as much as she would. Being so dainty, she was the only one that could care for Will and not make him shiver from cold or pain or from being uncomfortable. 

Though he could not speak, or move, Elizabeth knew he was wanting to thank her for being there. She knew that he didn't want to be like this. She knew that he still loved her and would never let anything come between them… not even death. She knew… Will was in danger. But how, she couldn't quite understand… but Will did… Plankard… 

In his mind, Will could see Plankard, smirking at him. He could feel all over again, the pain of the bullet that pierced his chest. But why hadn't the two medallions saved him? Shouldn't they have made him immortal. He worked it out. 

He hadn't stolen the medallions from the chest. It had been given to him as a gift. His father hadn't stolen it either, for Amelia said that he didn't become a skeleton. Then who did steal it so long ago? Someone who wanted the entire Turner family dead. Someone who had placed it in the hands of his father, cunningly, as to not upset anyone. Very slyly… but the question was… who hated the Turner family so much, they wanted to rid the world of the last of them?

Without warning, Will stood up, grasping his wounds and limping slowly towards the door. Elizabeth decided to humor him.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Plankard is going to come after us. I know it."

"How do you know?" Elizabeth smiled. Will pulled out two medallions.

"Because I have these. I know that one of you slid it under me when I was on the ground."

"That was me." Amelia said.

"--And the other one was one I stole to kill one of those pirates. They're going to want these back sooner or later, aren't they?"

"Yes, but rest now." Elizabeth said, walking over to Will, taking his arm and guiding him back to his bed. Will, however, yanked his arm from her grasp and in doing so, winced.

"Elizabeth, they are not going to wait until I am feeling hale and hearty enough to fight them. They are not going to wait for me to recover. They are going to attack as soon as they can… as hard as they can."

"Will, I just want you to rest!" Elizabeth said, exasperated.

"But--"

"Just five hours of sleep! Please! Then I won't stop you from anything!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I--"

"You've just been through a rough time, you've just had two bullets removed from your chest and shoulder! You've been slashed up by God knows how many swords! And as Diann has told me, you jumped in the ocean to save her and both of you nearly drowned! Just give it a rest for five hours! Please! If anything happens before then, I promise, on my word as a lady, that I will alert you! Just please relax!"

"I'm not the only one who needs to relax." Will said pointedly, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"Amelia! Talk some sense into your brother!" Elizabeth demanded.

"You know him better than I do, Elizabeth." Amelia said.

"Yes, but that's the point! He knows how to find loopholes in everything I say, but you're a pirate too!"

"Which means there will be twice as many loopholes. He'll only expect it."

"Daddy?" Little Ann said, "Please rest. I don't want you to go bad."

"Go bad, will I?" Will said, pulling Little Ann into a hug. "Very well. But only because I love you, alright?"

"Oh, so you won't listen to me, but you'll listen to our daughter!" Elizabeth said.

"How can I say 'no' to a face like this?" Will said, gesturing to Little Ann, who pulled an innocent puppy-dog face.

"Fine! Just as long as you rest!" Elizabeth said. Will fell into bed and pulled the covers over his chest. 

"I want you all to rest, too." He said, pulling a puppy-dog face, almost identical to Little Ann's. 

"How can I say 'no' to a face like that?" Elizabeth smiled. She walked over and kissed Will. When the girls filed out of Will's cabin, they heard him mutter, "You can't. What can I say? When I've got it, I've got it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heh, heh. I know I didn't really keep Will in character, but I had to loosen him up somehow and it's entertaining to write a humorous Will! He's so cool! Anyway, here you are;

****

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for the next chappie! I really am, but I've got MAJOR writers' block! Please, if you have any ideas of what should happen, review them to me! I'll take all the good ones, piece them together and create my own little twist. But, please! Send me any ideas you have for the story, 'cause I'm fresh outta them! I have a few more chapters until I run out, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE send me ideas! Also, I don't want to be mean, but if you don't see your idea up here, I'm sorry. I'll try to get as many ideas as I can up here, but there is no guarantee I put your idea up here. But, you will be thanked for your ideas! Who knows; maybe I'll make another story that you inspired me to write! Well, I'd better get to reviews now!

***

****

The evil witch queen- Sorry I'm shooting Will, but the story calls for it! Really, it does!

****

Kacijo12- Yes, she is very strange, isn't she? There will be more about her next chappie. Sorry I almost gave you a heart attack! I didn't mean for it to be that evil! EVIL ME! Well, talk to you next chappie!

****

Trinityelf- HI! If the movie things didn't work, you're going to have to come over and see them with me! YEAH! Let's do that! EW! Fruit fly! MUST KILL! DIE! Adios!

Thank you all for the reviews and get back to me on any ideas that you have! I think you'll like this next chapter! It's kinda cool and I like the name of it! Heh, heh! It has two meanings! You'll see what I mean! Bye!

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	12. Cold Tea

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Would it be anyone else but me, Legolas-gurl88?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope. Nada. Zip. Zilch. None. Zero. Zip. Nil… Darn!

Story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

12. Cold Tea 

Will awoke with a yelp. The healing wound from his chest gave a nasty throb. He clapped a hand to it with the arm in which his shoulder wound was on and he yelped again. Grasping his shoulder, he slid out of bed. He looked around the cabin for his shirt which he found on the floor. He supposed Jack or Gibbs had thrown it there, carelessly when proceeding to take the bullets out of him. He put it on and walked out.

As he passed every crew member, they stopped and shook his good hand, congratulating him on his bravery that was blamed on the pirate blood in him. He walked up to Jack, who was steering the wheel.

"Good morning, Will." Jack said, "You should really be in bed, you know. Like I always told Natalie, 'The slow pirate gets things done faster.'"

"First of all, that doesn't make sense. Second of all, have you seen Elizabeth?" Will asked. "And what time is it?"

"Will, you should learn to read the sun. Then you could stop asking me the time. Anyway, it's about 12:00 in the afternoon."

"How long has it been since Elizabeth and the girls visited me."

"You mean after the operation? 'Bout… I dunno… a day… maybe more."

"What?!" Will yelled. "She promised I would only have to sleep for five hours!"

"Look at it this way, Will. Now, you're even better than you would have been had you gotten up five hours after the de-bulleting. Besides, nothing has been happening. 'Cept Little Ann falling and scraping her knee. That's the only excitement we've had since you came back on deck. By the way… Will. That was a noble thing you did. Offering to take the bullets for your family. It's what your father would have done."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment."

"Aye. 'Bout your question as to where Elizabeth is… she's below deck with the other girls. She's teaching Diann and Little Ann how to cook."

"She's been wanting to teach them. But they always wanted to swordplay instead of cook."

"I suppose they were made fun of at school."

"Yes. But they got through it."

"Have things been hard for you, lately, Will? I mean with your Blacksmith Business and all?"

"Isn't it always hard when you have to earn money to keep your family's head's under a roof?"

"Aye."

"Daddy!" Came the squeal of Little Ann. As Will turned, his small daughter jumped on him and clung to his chest. His wounds started to smart, but he resisted from yelling and instead, gave the girl a hug.

"Anamaria Elizabeth Turner! Get off your father!" Elizabeth called, pulling Little Ann away from Will and she carried her. "You'll hurt him even more!"

"It's alright, Elizabeth, I'm fine." Will said, "You're the one who should be worrying. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was right next to you, Will. I was about ten seconds from waking you, but I knew that that was probably the most sleep you had had on this voyage! I just couldn't wake you!" Elizabeth said.

"Daddy," Little Ann said, before Will could respond. She jumped out of her mothers' arms, kneeled on the floor and pulled her pant leg up to her knee, showing a scrape. "I fell on the floor yesterday. Look! I've got a scar!" She said, proudly.

"I don't think that will be bad enough to leave a scar." Will said, kneeling down next to her.

"Can you kiss it and make it feel better?" Little Ann said. Will leaned down a little and kissed his daughter's knee.

"Does it feel better?" He said.

"Yes, but I want a scar!"

"Why?"

"Because they look neat!"

"Ana, you don't want your knees to turn out like my hands, do you?" Will said, holding out his chafed and scarred hands.

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"If you love me, you'll do well to try and keep your knees just like they are." Will said, kissing Little Anns' forehead.

"Dad!" Diann said. Will stood up and hugged his oldest daughter. She lifted her legs off the ground so she was immobilized.

"Diann Marie Turner! Get off your father! One, you're much too big! Two, _you'll hurt him even more_! How many times do I have to say that!?" Elizabeth said, exasperatedly.

"Look at it this way, Elizabeth," Will said, "We don't have another daughter."

"Thank Goodness!" Elizabeth said. "I hate saying things twice! It's horrible!" 

Will laughed.

"Sorry. What did you say?" He jested. Elizabeth shot him a glance that said, 'Don't mess with me, pal' and he stopped laughing. Diann and Little Ann rushed down the stairs to watch Gibbs play cards with Mr. Cotton.

"Mrs. Turner." Came a small, female voice from below, "I was wondering whether you wanted some--" The voice stopped. Will looked around Elizabeth to catch sight of the girl he'd saved from the burning house in Port Royal. 'How did she get here?' He wondered. The tray of biscuits she was holding smashed to the ground and she blushed as she picked them up one by one muttering things like "I'm sorry" and "Foolish me."

"Yes, Lucy?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was wondering, Mrs. Turner," She said, standing up and throwing the biscuits into the sea. "If you wanted to have a cup of tea. But I suppose, _he's_ up, now, so you probably don't want to--"

"Of course, Lucy. We'll be down in a minute."

"_We_?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. You didn't think Will would be thirsty after sleeping for a day?"

"But, Mrs. Turner…" She said, "He's a- a- a _pirate_." Again, she spat out the word 'pirate' like it was garbage.

"You'll find it hard to come across someone who isn't a pirate on this ship, Lucy." Elizabeth said.

"But-- you and Misses Diann and Anamaria aren't." Lucy said. Will sighed.

"For one thing, the girls are Will's daughters, therefore, they have pirate blood in them. And I happen to be married to this particularly handsome pirate, meaning I'm as good as one. So, you either deal with the fact that you are surrounded by pirates, or you jump overboard and get eaten by a shark." 

Lucy glared.

"Fine. I'll get the tea ready, then!" She said and stormed off.

"She's gonna put holes in my deck if she doesn't stop stomping around the place all the time." Jack said. "Whose bright idea was it to bring her along? She's nothin' but trouble."

"I know, but she's just angry. As am I. Why would those pirates come after my father… and try to kill Will and my daughters?"

"Seems strange, I know." Jack said, "But they're unquestionably gonna come after us now. Will has two of the medallions."

"Mr. Turner!" Came another female voice. Will spun around and saw Natalie run up the steps. It was then that he realized he had hardly seen her at all for a long time. She hugged him and let go.

"Are you alright, Mr. Turner?" Natalie said. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, Natalie. And if I need anything, I'll get it myself. I can still walk."

"Aye." Natalie responded. "Hey, Dad? You want to play fish with Gibbs and Mr. Cotton? Bo is playin' too!"

"Be right there, luv." Jack said, giving the steering wheel a spin. "Just do me a favor and get someone to steer the ship."

"Aye, Dad." Within seconds, Natalie returned with Ann.

"You need me, Jack?" She said.

"Yes. Can you steer the ship for a while?"

"Aye." They switched places.

"Thanks, Ann." Jack said, walking off. Ann stared at Will and Elizabeth who stared back at her for about thirty seconds.

"What does Jack need to do that he needed me to steer the ship?" Ann asked Will.

"Play cards." Will answered.

"What? Oh, I feel so duped!" Ann said. She took a minute to recover, muttering curse words under her breath. "By the way, Will. How're you feeling?"

"Better than I was. I'm glad I got up. It cleared my head a little."

"There's nothin' like the sweet salt air to clear a pirate's head." Ann said. They all heard a stomp from below deck.

"She's going to sink us if she doesn't stop poundin' her foot on the bloody ground like that!" Ann said.

"That would probably be her way of saying 'The tea is ready.'" Elizabeth said, "Come along, Will. A good drink is what you need right now." She walked down the stairs and into a tea parlor. Lucy sat on one of the chairs.

"Um… Mrs. Tuner… do you think _he_ is properly dressed for tea?" She said, eyeing his stained and windswept clothes.

"Lucy, he's just woken up. Give him a break." Elizabeth answered, sitting down next to her. Will sat down on Elizabeth's right side. He glanced at Lucy to find that she was glaring at him-- probably one of her favorite looks she saved for him and him alone.

"Tea, Mrs. Turner?" She said coldly, holding up the teapot. Elizabeth held her cup up to Lucy and Lucy filled it. Lucy poured some for herself and without offering any to Will, she set the pot back down and started adding cream and sugar to her own cup.

"Don't mind me. I'll just sit here." Will said sarcastically, reaching towards the teapot and grasping the polished handle firmly. He poured some tea for himself.

"Now, Will," Elizabeth said through a mouthful of crumpet, "It's rude to reach. Here, let me get the cream for you. Sugar?"

"Yes, please," Will said, taking the cream and sugar from his wife and adding too much sugar out of annoyance. His cup started to overflow when he added the cream.

"Watch it, Will." Elizabeth said.

"Sorry." He said, stopping.

"Mrs. Turner… he just wasted really good cream." 

"I'm sure there's more in a cupboard, Lucy. And stop pointing out Will's faults. He's not bad." Unfortunately, Elizabeth didn't hear what Lucy said next, but Will heard, "That's what you think. The bloody _pirate_ was probably raised on the street, the rat. He's filthy." Will's face turned red with anger. He chose to ignore Lucy's comment and sipped his tea. He was angry enough to hit her, but he would never that sort of thing to a girl. 'It's a shame she's not a boy.' He thought angrily. His thoughts were interrupted by Elizabeth.

"Ask her a question." She urged. Will would have rather kissed a scorpion.

"So… er… Lucy…" He said through gritted teeth, "How're things?"

"Well," She said frostily, "I'm on a ship with a bunch of smelly pirates, a hundred miles away from home and--" She said, looking at her hand "I broke a nail yesterday, trying to pull the flour off of the shelf."

"How tragic." Will said sarcastically.

"Well, you did ask." She sneered.

"You could be a little less stuck-up." He whispered.

"Being around pirates hasn't affected my hearing, _pirate_." Will stood up and slammed his cup down on the table and it shattered into a million pieces.

"_Will_!" Elizabeth said. Will ignored her.

"Then listen to this; You are the most rude, selfish, arrogant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet! You are such a spoiled brat, I'm surprised I didn't recognize it from the start! And another thing, if you want to stay on this ship, you're going to work for it! You may be a girl, but I swear, if you get on my bad side one more time, I'll have you working until your bones turn into dust! And one last thing! Don't complain that you're alive! You could have died a thousand times if it weren't for this crew! And it's your fault that you decided to follow Elizabeth, which I wish you hadn't!"

With that, he stormed off and slammed the door behind him. He stormed up the steps.

"FOR ONE LAST TIME, GIRL, STOP STAMPING ON THE DECK!" Jack yelled. Will looked up and saw Jack appear.

"Oh, Will-- it's only you. I thought it was that brat again. What's the matter?"

"I just got insulted by someone who's life I saved!" Will said.

"What did she say?"

"Everything that I needed to hear to learn that she is stuck up. '_My nail broke_!' How terrible! Her nail broke! Isn't that completely dreadful?! And here I am, with two healing bullet wounds and plenty of sword scrapes!"

"Will, no one's saying you didn't do everything you could for her. And it's true-- she's an ungrateful little zit. But keep this in mind; She's only one person. You've got the rest of the crew thinking you're a hero. While I was playing cards, your daughters couldn't stop talking about how wonderful their Daddy was! The way Little Ann talked about you was staggering; 'When I grow up, I want to be just like Daddy!' Yes, Will. She said that. So don't let one snobbish brat get you down."

Will smiled.

"You know, when you click your father mode on, you actually sound… intelligent." He clapped a hand on Jack's shoulder and returned to his cabin. He sat on the edge of his bed, thinking. 

Lucy was a brat alright. But even if he had told her off, he knew he hadn't heard the last of her yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You tell her, Will! GO WILL! Poor Will! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! But, anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. It 'twas definitely longer than the other ones, if that counts for anything. REVIEW TIME!

****

Kacijo12- *Dances* Will isn't dead! EVIL LUCY! I really hope I get past my writers' block, but it would be helpful if people gave me ideas. I got some ideas, but not enough to finish the story properly. And I'm all about finishing the story in the right spot. If I don't, I criticize my work. But, yeah. Heh, heh! 

****

Trinityelf- I feel bad about the bus thing, but I think, at least you got on and that's the main point! YAY! I wonder if Crane liked this chapter. Heh, heh…

****

The evil witch queen- EVIL PLANKARD! This conversation could go on for a while! Oh well… EVIL PLANKARD! Thanks!

****

Arwenevenstar- Thank you very much! I'm flattered, because that was a lot of pleases in your review! I like reviews! Anyway, I hope you liked this chappie!

THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! PLEASE, if you have any ideas for this story and are willing to share them, I'll gladly take ideas! Just as long as they aren't slash… it's not my thing. Some people are comfortable in writing it, but I'm not, so don't try.

HAVE A GREAT EASTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	13. Terror on the Black Pearl

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

****

IMPORTANT Author Note: After this chapter, there is one more. I've been really stressed making this story because I've been having really bad writers' block and I was running out of ideas, and no matter what, I couldn't think of anything else to write. So, instead, I'm going to write one more chapter and then that will be the end of this story. This story will be continued as a sequel and it will pick up right where it left off. But, that way, I'll have plenty of time to think of what I can write and I won't be stressed at leaving you guys hanging. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a forewarning. Please, don't give up on me! I will write a sequel and if I don't my friends Trinityelf and Crane (hi guys!) will kill me. Anyway, I'm really sorry about that, but, to me, it seemed the best choice. So, enjoy the second to the last chapter!

Story time!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

13. Terror on the Black Pearl

Will awoke to someone shaking him. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep.

"Will." Elizabeth said, shaking him softly, not wanting to hurt him. "Wake up, please. It's dinner time."

"Is Lucy going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then forget it. I'm not getting up."

"Will, you can be so stubborn at times! Besides, she'll probably stay quiet. You gave her quite a telling-off earlier. She'll probably not say much tonight."

"Fine. I'll go. But don't tell me to say anything to her." He stood up, took off his stained shirt and went over to his case to pull out a new one.

"After what happened today, I wouldn't dream of it. And why did you go storming off in the first place, she hadn't said anything until you whispered something about her being stuck-up."

"You didn't hear her say _her_ insult." Will said.

"Which was?"

"She said I was a filthy rat that probably grew up on the streets."

"Oh, Will! I'm so sorry I didn't hear that!"

"You know what? She probably would have deserved to burn in that house."

"Don't say that, Will. You did what any respectful man would have done. You saved her. I know she isn't very thankful, but this is new for her. Just give her time."

"How much time will she need?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It depends on the person."

"Then it will take forever for her to mature. Honestly, she's-- how old?"

"Twenty-one."

"Yes. Well, Diann is younger than her by six years and I don't see _her_ going around and insulting people."

"That's different. Diann grew up knowing about pirates and growing to love them as I had. She has had a different look on things. She's grown up knowing that her father is a pirate and she accepted that fact. Lucy-- well, she didn't have any of that." Will pulled a new, white shirt over his head and grunted as his wounds throbbed. Then, he grumbled as he walked out the door of his cabin to the dining room.

The entire crew was there. Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs, Mr. Cotton, Diann, Little Ann… everyone-- and Lucy. She was sitting a little ways from everyone else, eyeing them all with distaste. The only person absent was Amelia. Will sat down next to Jack and Elizabeth took a seat next to Will.

"Hello, Will. You sure did conk out, didn't you?" Jack whispered to Will.

"I suppose so. I wasn't really tired, though."

"Anger can do that to you." He whispered, before taking up his normal volume of voice, "Anyway. We are here to celebrate the fact that Diann, Little Ann, Natalie and Elizabeth made this dinner in their spare time! Oh, yes… and Miss. Zit, over there,  
helped.

"For your information, I made the bread!"

"But I didn't ask for information. Now, shut up. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, which is impossible if that noisy object you call a mouth is flapping away."

"Jack!" Elizabeth said.

"Well, it's true." Jack said and Will nodded his agreement.

"Fine! I'll just go to my cabin, then!" Lucy said, storming off.

"STOP STOMPING AROUND ON ME SHIP!"

"I'll do as I please!"

"EXCEPT ON MY BLOODY SHIP!" The door slammed without another word.

"Well, anyway--" Jack said, looking angry, "We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves, so, let's eat!"

And they ate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Will finished, which was before anyone else, he excused himself from the table and walked on the deck.

"Will!" Amelia yelled, "Come up here!" Will obeyed and walked up to the wheel where Amelia was steering.

"It's great to see you're okay!" She said, letting go of the wheel and hugging her brother.

"Where were you all this time?"

"Around. You just haven't seen me. But I saw a lot of you. You were sleeping so sound, even if a gun fired, you probably would have slept on."

"I sleep like that a lot." Will said.

"You doin' okay, Will?"

"Yes."

"I don't think you should be up. I think it's too soon for you to be up."

"Elizabeth told me that as well. I just think that if I'm going to get stronger, I've got to push myself."

"Aren't you hurting?"

"A great deal. But it doesn't matter."

  
"It matters a lot, Will. I've seen men die because they wouldn't take it easy. They just kept pushing themselves so much that their bodies couldn't take it."

"I'm fine." Will said.

"Okay, but if you die, don't come crying to me."

"I won't. I'll be dead, won't I?" 

"Shut up." Amelia laughed. "So, I heard you met the brat-- or Miss. Zit as Jack calls her."

"Don't remind me. I don't know what her problem is. She's just not accepting the fact that we're all pirates. Well, she is, but she hates it."

"I know. I had a few run-ins with her. She just loves to give everyone that nasty look and then insult you worse than Jack drinks."

"I believe you."

"I heard that, you _pirates_." They heard Lucy say from down the stairs.

"Shut up and go away." Amelia said with a bored voice, as though she had said that sentence too many times. "And if you won't, just jump off the edge of the boat."

"And exactly _why_ would I want to do that, pirate?"

"The name's Amelia. And also, it would make us all very happy. One, you'd be gone, two, you wouldn't be a pain in the neck, three, you wouldn't put us in danger of sinking. And you'd be happy. Look at the bright side. You wouldn't be surrounded by--" She pulled a sniveling face, "_P-p-pirates_."

"I'm not as stupid as you might think!"

"You don't say! I give your dullness a ten. What would you give it, Big Brother?"

"I'm not going to be a part of this argument." Will answered.

"Why don't you listen to Big Brother, Pirate?!" Lucy yelled.

"But if it were my opinion," Will started out of anger, "I would say your dullness would be a twenty."

"But it's not your opinion!"

"Well, it's a free opinion!"

"But-"

"Aw, go jump off the boat." Amelia said.

"Amelia--"

"Don't bother me now, Will, I'm on a roll."

"No, not her-- out there. What is that?" Amelia took out her telescope and gazed through it.

"It's a-- you know what? I can't tell from here. Go get Jack. He might be able to make it out." Will obeyed. He ran as fast as his wounds would let him, down to the place where the rest of the crew still ate. Panting slightly as everyone watched him, he walked over to Jack and whispered in his ear.

"Jack, there's something in the distance and we can't tell what it is. Could you come and take a look at it?"

"Aye." Jack said, standing up and draining the last of his rum, walked out onto the deck.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Little Ann said.

"It's nothing, Anna." Will said. "As far as we know it's nothing. I'd better go see if I can help." With that, he rushed out the doors. When he walked up the stairs, he stumbled to the right and slid down the stairs painfully as the entire ship turned so sharply, that Will could hear screams from Little Ann and scooting as the table and chairs as well as the crew went tumbling with the ship's movements. Will righted himself and ran up the stairs again, this time, bracing himself.

When he ran up the stairs to the wheel, he saw Amelia and Lucy holding on for dear life as Jack clung to the wheel, trying to right the ship again. When at last he succeeded, the entire crew, Elizabeth and the two girls ran up and started to ask Jack questions. The Captain barely got a word in until he yelled, "SHUT YER BLOODY MOUTHS!" When all went silent, Jack started to speak.

"That speck that Amelia and Will saw is Plankard's ship. We need to get away from here as fast as possible."

"We could stand and fight like we did on the Interceptor." Elizabeth said.

"Are you mad? It didn't work so well last time!" Anamaria yelled at her, "Barbossa got his medallion, Jack, and the rest of us were taken prisoner and our ship was blown to bits, nearly taking Will along with it!"

"It's worth a try." Elizabeth said, trying to back up her idea.

"No, it's not. That's the problem. You all know how crafty Plankard is, right? Well, think of another pirate just like him." Jack said.

"Just come out and say what you mean, Jack." Gibbs yelled.

"Barbossa is alive-- and he's on that ship."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, I left it at a really nice cliffhanger for you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't have much to say, so I'll let you guys go, but first, REVIEWS!

****

Punkfoot- Thanks! Yeah, I'm annoyed at Lucy! I'm still not sure what I want to do with her in the future, but I just wanted a little comedy 'on board.' Heh, heh! Thanks again!

****

The evil witch queen- Will should slap her! That would be really cool! YEAH! He did really lose his temper in the last chapter! YAY! Heh, heh! I like to say that a lot!

****

Kacjo12- The moment with Little Ann and Will… oh yeah! That was so sweet! I wanted Will to be more of a fatherly sort, since he has basically been treating Diann and Little Ann like crew members, so I wanted to show he still loves them! But, I loved it when he was like 'You don't want you knees to turn out like my hands, do you?' and she was like, 'Yes, because I love you!' That is such five-year-old talk, which Little Ann is, so that's good! But it's true… children look up to people and want to be just like them, so I'm glad I portrayed that!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! 

Just because this is the 2nd to the last chapter doesn't mean I don't want you to REVIEW!!!!!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


	14. Let it Be

****

Title: The Old, the New and the Unexpected

****

Author: Legolas-gurl88

****

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

****

Author Note: All my farewells are at the end of the story! But, this is my last chapter, so please, enjoy it!

Enjoy the last chappie! It's pretty long!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

14. Let it be

"What?" Elizabeth asked in disbelief and Will looked stunned. Little Ann walked to her mother, who picked her up.

"Barbossa from Daddy's stories, Mummy?" Little Ann asked.

"How can you be so sure, Jack?" Will asked, walking toward the crazed captain.

"See for yerself," Jack answered, shoving his telescope to Will. Will walked to the side of the ship and pulling the telescope open. He put the telescope to his eye and peered through it. What he was, he couldn't believe; Barbossa was _alive_ and walking around on the deck of The Elizabeth! But how?

"I don't believe it! His crew is there too!" Will exclaimed, seeing the faces of Barbossa's old crew, whom he thought had been hung. Among them were Pintel, Ragetti, and Bo'sun. 

"Exactly. Now, let's be on our bonnie little way, before they catch up. We don't want this to be a repeat of last time." Jack said.

"Why are they chasing us?" Gibbs asked, looking at Jack, but Jack just pointed a drunken finger at Will and all was silent.

"Why Will?" Anamaria asked and Will sighed. He then pulled out of his pocket, the two medallions that he had obtained.

"What does this mean, Dad?" Natalie asked her father.

"It means, luv, that we're in big trouble unless we can get away, so I need all hands on deck. Will, hang on tight to the medallions."

Within minutes, The Elizabeth had caught up to The Black Pearl. Plankard and Barbossa stood side-by-side, both looking very similar, yet very different. The reason was unexplainable. In unison, the captains each grabbed a rope, quite a few pirates doing that as well and as one, they all swung over to The Black Pearl. They landed in front of Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the three daughters. As though in a reaction sense, the three adults pushed the three children behind them and Jack and Will drew their swords and walked in front of the four girls. Jack's crew also drew their swords.

"Sheath your swords, men, for Will and I need a talk with these two. Well, well, well… Captain Plankard and Captain Barbossa."

"Commodore Barbossa." Barbossa corrected in his throaty voice.

"Yes, well, the plans were never fully carried out, were they, _Captain_ Barbossa." Jack said, smiling, his teeth glinting in the sunlight and reflecting onto the faces of the two pirates.

"Same for you, Jack, therefore, the Pearl really isn't yours, now, is it?"

"Now, that's different." Jack said, sheathing his sword and waving a hand for Will to do the same, "You see, Barbossa, you were dead so there really was no other choice but for me to take it. See, when a pirate is dead, they really don't have that many choices to make about what to do next, because they can't choose. And, now, since Plankard and his men are cursed, they're dead and they can't choose for themselves, even if they walk, so I must choose for them and I choose that the Pearl is mine, as it was before you marooned me on that Bloody, God-forsaken Island and I was innocent, so really, The Black Pearl is still mine, even if you claimed it, because I'm not dead, even if that's what you wanted." Jack said this all in one breath. The two captains stared at Jack for a while as though he were crazy (which, in a sense, he was). Finally, Plankard spoke up.

"But if you are marooned again, without any gunshots, you would die anyway, because then, you couldn't make any choices."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Why don't we do a little negotiation, eh, mates?"

"It depends on the kind. And I don't entirely trust you anymore since our last negotiation." 

"That's all fine and right for now, but what if I could _give_ you the medallions you were looking for… right now… what would you do with them?"

"Well, we'd have to say… pillage, plunder and otherwise, pilfer our weasly black guts out."

"No lies? And why do you want to be dead anyway? Last I looked, and even felt, it was terrible to be dead."

"It is, trust me, especially since I have been spat back out of Hell _twice_ now." Barbossa said and his crew laughed. Elizabeth could feel Little Ann shiver behind her.

"Ah ha! That's funny, that is!" Jack said, reciting what Murtogg and Mullroy had argued about so long ago, when Barbossa had been a huge threat. '_You've seen a ship, with black sails, that crude by the damned and captain by a man so evil, that Hell itself, spat him back out?'_

"No, it's not funny. Hell isn't a very nice place, Jack… and I could show you, if you'd like." Barbossa drew his sword.

"Tell me… what would you do to my crew if we were to give you the medallions?" Jack asked, putting a hand to his own sword just in case Barbossa lunged at him. Will did the same thing, only drawing his sword out from his belt. Jack turned.

"Put it away, Will!" he warned and Will obeyed, sheathing his sword, reluctantly for a second time.

"Well," Plankard cut in, "We'll just have to see what we do to your crew when you give us the medallions." He held out a long-nailed hand expectantly.

"Tell me, Plankard," Jack said, "Couldn't you already smell the medallions with that big nose of yours?"

Plankard's eyes widened in anger and let out a war cry as he lunged at Jack, his sword drawn, but it was blocked by Jack, who had pulled out his sword in time. Barbossa unsheathed his sword and ran at Will, who just pulled his sword out in time as well. Diann, Natalie and Little Ann screamed as they saw their fathers fighting pirates whom they'd heard terrible stories about all their lives.

"Ann! Elizabeth!" Jack yelled, "Get the girls out of here!" Anamaria and Elizabeth did as they were told. The rest of the pirates that had come aboard with Plankard and Barbossa started to attack the crew. Lucy screamed and ran below deck. The rest unsheathed their own swords and Elizabeth and the girls found a pile of backup swords on deck and grabbed some for themselves. Then, with a lame war cry, they ran into battle.

Elizabeth took on two in one, slashing the sword around inexpertly. Natalie was putting her sword skills to the test as she parried most of the blows coming her way. Diann, who had learned a lot from Will, was glad she wasn't wearing a dress while doing this. It would have made it a lot harder. But she had inherited Will's sense of direction and skill with the sword, even though she would never measure up to his skills, at least she knew enough to keep herself alive. Out of all the crew, Little Ann was the most successful with her pirates.

Instead of slashing at them most of the time, she ran all around them and under their legs to confuse them. Then, when they were dizzy, she used the hilt of her sword to push them overboard.

Just then, Natalie's pirate kicked his sword out of her hand and sent her slamming into the port side of the ship.

"Say goodbye, missy!" The pirate yelled, approaching Natalie, his sword pointing at her chest. She tried to back up to avoid him, but the wall of the ship wouldn't allow her. But then, all of a sudden, the pirate went flying into the vast sea, without another word. Natalie stared around to see what had happened and saw Diann come up to her and hold her hand out. Natalie took it and the young Turner girl pulled the young Sparrow girl on her feet. Then, Diann handed Natalie her sword back, grinning from ear to ear.

"You might need this." Diann said.

"Thanks… why did you rescue me after I gave you so much junk about your family?"

"Everyone can change. Look at you father, for example."

"Good example." Natalie said.

"I thought so. But I figured, if my father could forgive most bloody pirates, I figured I could forgive you. That is, if you're willing to let me call you friend."

"Aye, I'm pretty willing, Turner." Natalie said.

"Thank you, Sparrow."

"Oh, and I didn't mean it about your dress being ugly." Natalie admitted. Diann looked at her and laughed.

"Just shut up and fight. We've got company." she said, burying her sword in the stomach of a pirate and pushing him overboard.

Jack and Will were fighting back-to-back, Plankard and Barbossa occasionally jumping at them. At one point, they lunged at the pair and sent them in opposite directions. Jack was thrown to the side of the ship and it took a while to regain his senses, before finding Barbossa bearing down on him, sword raised, a grin spreading across his yellow and rotting teeth.

"It's been a pleasure fighting with you again, Jack, but we really need the medallions, so if you kindly tell us where they are, we can work out some negotiations."

Jack stared at him.

"Talk, Barbossa." 

When Jack and Will had been separated, and Jack had been thrown off to the side, unlucky Will stumbled and before he could regain his balance, crashed down the stairs, landing in a heap at the foot of the staircase. Plankard slid down the railing and pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"WILL!" Elizabeth shrieked, seeing her husband lying helplessly on the ground, but the ship was so thick with bodies, she was unable to make it to him. Amelia, however, was closer and ran protectively in front of her older brother. Shielding him from harm.

"Amelia, get back. I can take him!" Will said.

"For once, Will, shut up and don't be so proud. You can't take him if you're on the ground." Amelia said, keeping her eyes on Plankard, who tucked his gun in his belt.

"Well, well, well." Plankard said, "Amelia Turner. I thought you were dead."

"Do I look dead?" Amelia spat. "I thought you'd learned never to pick on a Tuner after the last time!"

"Amelia--" Will said, but Plankard cut in.

"Shut up, Turner. Miss. Turner here is having a conversation with me at the moment."

Amelia suddenly took up her sword and slashed it at Plankard. The tip hit his cheek and made another long mark on his face, right over the old one, but going the other direction, making a giant X. It didn't bleed, however, due to the curse."

"You should really stop doing that." Plankard said.

"Do you want any more?" Amelia said, raising her sword in warning.

"Hold on to your rum, Missy, we've got some negotiation to work out." Plankard said, turning to Barbossa.

"Barbossa! Get everyone to stop!" Plankard yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barbossa heard Plankard's command and leaned over and picked Jack up forcefully by the forearm. He pressed the tip of his sword into the small of Jack's back.

"Tell your crew to stop." Barbossa said.

"MATES!" Jack yelled as the sword was pressed a little more firmly into his back, cutting it just a little, "STOP!"

"That goes for you as well!" Barbossa yelled at his crew. As though someone had paused the scene before them, everyone stopped and stared up at them.

"We're going to have ourselves a negotiation." Barbossa said. "Plankard, get Turner up here. Both of them!"

"Come on, kiddos, it's discussion time." Plankard said, pulling Will up by the scruff of his neck and grabbing the front of Amelia's shirt and pulling them both up the stairs. All was silent.

"Now, here's the deal," Barbossa said, "You give us the medallions and a Turner to lift the curse."

"But the bloody monkey stole the medallions." Will said.

"After a second time, the curse works in an interesting way. It needs the blood of the first person who had ever owned it… or an offspring."

"Then… you didn't force it onto my father?"

Barbossa laughed.

"Nah. Bill was the one who originally stole it."

"But he didn't ever turn into a pirate." Amelia said.

"You were young and stupid at the time, Amelia," Barbossa said, "Did you ever realize that you only saw your father at nights _below_ the deck? Where the moon couldn't get him?"

Amelia stared at Barbossa, shocked.

"So, anyway," Plankard persisted, "You give us a Turner and the medallions and we give you Mr. Governor Swann."

"You have my father-in-law?" Will asked.

"Yes."

"Prove it." 

Barbossa looked over to The Elizabeth and jerked his head at one of the pirates over on the ship. The pirate grabbed onto a man waiting by the side and swung over to The Black Pearl. When he landed behind the two evil pirates, Will looked into the scared face of Elizabeth's father.

"Governor," Will said, walking forward to comfort his father-in-law, but Barbossa stopped him with one arm and held out the hand of his other arm to Jack.

"The medallions, please, Jack, and a Turner, in exchange for this man."

Jack looked at Will, whose face was set as he prepared to hand over the medallions to Barbossa, and hand over himself, for the Governor. Jack nodded and Will sighed. He pulled both of the medallions out of his pocket. Barbossa snatched them away from Will and there were cheers from the crew of the two captains.

"Now, a Turner," Barbossa said, "And just because I'm a generous man, Jack, I'll let you chose which one. Let's see… your choices are Mr. Turner, Miss. Turner, here, or Mr. Turner's daughters."

Will looked at Jack and Jack looked back at him. How could Barbossa do this? How could he make Jack decide who was to live and who wasn't?

"I'll go." Amelia said.

"No, Amelia," Will responded, his heart skipping a beat, "Let me."

"Will, you have a family to take care of. I don't. It will be less traumatic for me to go."

"Amelia, I only just found you. I don't want to lose you!"

"Leave the decision be, Will, just let it be."

"But--"

"Shut up, Turner," Plankard said. He took the Governor by the shoulder and threw him at Will, who caught him.

"Are you alright, father?" Will said. 

"William… who--" he responded in a weak voice, looking at Amelia.

"My sister." Will answered his question.

"Take her away!" Barbossa said.

"No! You can't do that! You can't! Take me!" Will jumped in and grabbed his sister's shoulder to stop her from being dragged away from him. Barbossa lost his temper and pulled out his sword, which he had sheathed and sliced Will's hand and arm.

"Leave it alone, Turner!"

"NO!" Will said, ignoring the searing pain in his hand. Plankard ran to Will and pushed him into Jack and the pair fell to the ground. Pintel and Ragetti ran up to them and tied their hands in front of them. Pirates below did the same for Elizabeth, Little Ann, Diann, Anamaria, Natalie and the Governor.

Barbossa walked to Jack, pulled him up by the front of his shirt and forced him around too look out to the sea.

"You see that tiny speck out there, Jack. Does it look recognizable?" he croaked. Jack squinted his eyes and looked out into the ocean. His eyes widened when he realized what was out there.

"Yes, Jack. Or should I say, Governor Jack."

"Not the bloody island!" Jack yelled loudly. Elizabeth looked out into the sea. It was true, the island that Jack had been marooned on twice already.

"Yes, Jack, the bloody island. And to make sure you don't get off this time, no pistol."

"But it's in the pirate's code to give the marooned one a pistol."

"Jack… Jaaaack!" Barbossa put his arm around Jack's shoulder, "The code is more of a guideline, isn't that right, Mrs. Turner?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Well, Jack, this time, you'll have company. Don't worry about your crew. We'll take good care of them." With that, he pushed Jack overboard. Will ran to the side to see if Jack was alright, his hands being tied. Luckily, the pirate was more of a fish in the water and he easily started to swim to the island.

"Ladies, after him, please!" Plankard addressed Elizabeth, Anamaria, Natalie, Diann and Little Ann. The pirates surrounding them picked them up and threw them overboard. The only one of them that couldn't swim was Little Ann. She floundered for a while until Anamaria swam by and helped her up. Together, they swam after Jack, knowing it was useless to try and get back on the deck.

"Now, the men!" Barbossa said and the pirates pushed over the Governor, who took a while to get used to the water, but still sank.

"Governor!" Will shouted, and without the help of any pirates, jumped off the ship to rescue his father-in-law. Once he had done so, he pulled the Governor to the shore. Everyone else had already made it to the island and in the distance, they could see The Black Pearl sailing away, but The Elizabeth was still floating.

"Ha ha!" Jack shouted with joy, "The bastards left The Elizabeth!" As those words escaped his lips, there was a giant explosion and the whole ship blew up. Pieces of debris floated in the water and after a while, started washing up on the shore as the group of eight watched the horizon, transfixed. It wasn't until Diann finally spoke up that anyone was able to process the fact that they were now stranded.

"Now what?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YES! I FINALLY FINISHED THE STORY! Yes, there WILL be a sequel! I'm not sure when it will be up, but keep an eye out for it! It won't come out right away because I'm planning on finishing 'Inseparable' first before starting this sequel. I promise, it won't take longer than three months to get up and going! I know… three months! But I also have to study in school, try to get my drivers' permit and license, start my new job in June, and I've got like two pretty long vacations to look forward to. But I WILL write a sequel, so just hang tight.

Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really meant a lot to me! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing to me, but that's a LOT of people, man and I just don't have the time! I will, however write my replies to those who reviewed to me! But thank you all so much for reading my story and I hope you had fun while doing so! Thank you *bows* Thank you *accepts flowers* THANKS *accepts donut that is thrown at her head for stopping the story this way*! Review time!

****

Eagle'sforever- You were sick? Man, that stinks! I hate being sick! It's fine that you haven't reviewed in a while! I'm sorry I'm ending the story. But, like I said, there WILL be a sequel, so look out for it! I don't like Lucy either, but I kinda liked the slight humor that she brought along with her. I would recommend 'Inseparable' to anyone who likes angsty stories! The main characters in it are from Lord of the Rings; Legolas and Aragorn are the two main characters. You can give it a shot, and if you don't like it, you don't have to read it. If you do like it, that's great! Another reviewer! Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better and I hope to be reviewing to you in 'Inseparable'! Bye!

****

The evil witch queen- I am not thinking of killing Will! I'd step in front of a bus before killing Will or Legolas! I hope you liked this chapter! I hope you liked this story! Anyway, talk to you later!

****

Arwenevenstar- Yup, I have writers' block. Sorry! I don't like Lucy, but like I said to Eagle'sforever, I like the humor that she brought along with her. Sorry if she is driving you nuts! But, now, she's stuck on The Black Pearl! Ah hahahaha! Write to you later hopefully, if you read my sequel (I sure do hope so!)

****

Captain Howdy 611- Easter eggs… yum! They are so good! I'm glad you liked my story! Thanks!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I truly did appreciate it! I laughed out loud when everyone who reviewed complained about Lucy! But now that I know that she annoys you all, my job is done! It's not easy to write for an annoying person… unless you are one, so I guess it was easy for me! Heh, heh! So, thank you all!

Also, if you enjoyed this story, look out for more to come! Right now, I'm writing 'Inseparable' so if you like angsty Lord of the Rings stories, you'll love this! I'm planning to finish Inseparable and then start on the sequel to this one. So far, the name I have come up with for this story is 'The Mermaid Song.' It could change, but just to let you know! Anyway, I hope to see you reviewing for 'Inseparable'! THANK YOU!

ONE LAST TIME… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I'LL STILL BE A'CHECKIN' FOR THEM!

Luv,

Legolas-gurl88


End file.
